The New Neighbours
by ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: Dean lives in a quiet fenced-in community where everyone knows each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him. But not everything is as it seems. Gabriel is hiding a secret, Michael is watching and Castiel is broken in two. Will Dean remember before everything is lost? AU (kinda). Destiel. Slight SexyTimes in chapter 35.
1. Wow, was all he could think

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words:** ~500

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Notes:** I haven't planned this story out, at least not as far ahead as the end. I'm going to write it as it comes (as always, i have no beta) and post every other day depending on my work day. The chapters will be small, warning you now, but every other day updates should make up for it, no?

* * *

There was a tingling sensation that was bugging Dean. Something in the back of his mind was scratching its way to the surface and it annoyed him that he couldn't place it. At first it was just flashes of stuff... like Déjà vu but murkier in the sense that he knew he'd seen it before but the place escaped him. Then, after a day or two, flashes became visions. After a week, visions became nightmares. After a month, he was scared to go to sleep.

The nightmare was always the same, every single night. It bugged him, seriously bugged him that he couldn't place the face that he saw with a name. It was as if something... was off about his life. Sure, sometimes he'd felt like he didn't belong behind a white picket fence and a mini van but didn't everyone? He always thought it was a mid-life - mid-life crisis. He was nearing the big three zero.

But he knew it wasn't that the moment their new next-door neighbours arrived. They were... peculiar to say the least. They'd cause quite a scandal when they'd gone to the open house and were nearly escorted out of the fenced in community. Dean remembered talking to the tallest man with such familiarity that it felt like they'd known each other for years. The other man was whisked away by the realtor and so Dean hadn't met him apart from the glance at his dishevelled brown hair.

He hadn't memorised their names, he had no need to do so, and so, watching as the moving truck parked outside the house, Dean felt scared. The tallest man was nice enough but what about the other guy? He hadn't even asked the guy if they were brothers or lovers and now they were moving in and ... what if something weird happened? Dean shook his head, pushing away all the strange and slightly homophobic thoughts that ran through his head. He was overreacting, that much he knew.

Later that night, his doorbell rang. Dean was in the kitchen making an elaborate dinner of frozen pizza. When the ding of the bell reached his ears, he dropped his hands from his hips and pushed himself from the counter that he was leaning against and sighed. No one came to see him. Ever. Not even his family came to see him, what little family he had left.

He walked to the door, running his hand through his hair and turning to the left to check his reflection on the small mirror on the wall. He checked his breath, cupping his hands in front of his mouth and breathing into it. His breath was fine. Dean reached out and turned the doorknob, swinging the door open with one smooth retraction of his arm. It swung open to reveal two men standing next to each other. One with sandy blond hair and the other with startling blue eyes that looked at Dean. Wow, was all he could think.


	2. His name was Castiel Novak

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words:** ~700

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Notes:** Thank you for all the reviews and favourites. Y'll made my day!

* * *

His name was Castiel. He was a student in Sioux Falls University, the only college around the closed fences neighbourhood. He was majoring in Criminal Justice, which surprised Dean because Castiel didn't look like a confrontational sort of guy) with a minor in Creative Writing, that did not surprise him. He had the brightest blue eyes encase in what could only be described as half lidded eyes almost foreign looking with striking high cheekbones, roman straight nose and the fullest pair of lips Dean had ever seen on a man. All that, plus is tall stature and what looked like rock solid body (his V-neck shirt showed a little proof of that, not that Dean was looking or anything), he was an package of manliness ready to be swooped down and taken by a woman with good taste.

Dean was pretty sure that after the other guy, Adam, introduced his younger brother, Castiel, he looked like a creep. He was staring at the intense blue eyes that neither flinched nor tore themselves away from Dean's gaze. It was like a blinking war that Dean eventually won.

"Castiel was saying how wonderful it would be if we had nicer neighbours, did you Castiel?" Adam turned to his brother, poking him in the ribs with his elbow when he didn't respond. Castiel blinked, turning his gaze down to the floor and then at Adam.

"Yes," the blue-eyed man said with a voice that seemed too deep and gravelly to fit his artistically sculptured face. It was… as captivating as his eyes. "Yes, I was saying that."

"And I said, I met this guy - that'd be you, Dean – at the open house that seemed really cool. Why don't we go and say hi? So here we are!"`

"Yes, here you are," Dean said with a small smile. Behind him, a small ding indicated that his pizza was done. He turned slightly, looking towards the kitchen and then back at the men in front of him. "I just heated some frozen pizza, do you guys want to come in?"

The brother's turned to each other before both nodding in sync. Adam smiled at Dean and said, "We would be delighted, Dean."

Dean stepped to the side, letting the two men inside and closing the door behind them. He quickly looked at his home, making sure the couches were clean and the floor was uncluttered from its usual messes. They were fine and so he wen to the kitchen. He took out some plates, the raddling of the plastic making him nervous. He slowly took out the pizza, touching the sides to make sure it was ready. The cheese was practically melting into the crust, just like the way he liked it. The smell was … orgasmic.

Balancing the pizza on one hand and the plates on the other, Dean made his way into the living room. He set the pizza down with a flourish in front of the two men and smiled. Adam gave an approving sniff and rubbed his hands together with a smile. Castiel looked down at the pizza and then at Dean expressionless.

"Smells great, Dean!" Adam exclaimed.

"Thanks," Dean replied putting down a plate in front of each man. He made a 'dig in' gesture and went back to the kitchen yelling back, "Do you guys want anything to drink? Coke? Beer?"

"A beer and water," came the reply from the living room. Dean picked out his most decent glasses (ones that hadn't been bought at the near by 7-11) and reached into the refrigerator for a beer and a bottle of water. He returned to find the brother's talking. "-ask him, Castiel."

"No- I'll take the water," Castiel said looking at Dean as he walked into the living room. "Thanks."

"Uh, no problem." Dean set the beer down in front of Adam and made his way to the sofa. He relaxed, sighing loudly before remembering he had guests. He looked at Castiel, fidgeting in his seat and playing with the rim of the bottled water, and Adam looking at Dean expectantly.

"Dig in."


	3. An open invitation

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words:** ~500

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Notes:** New Character mentioned and Dean's past.

* * *

"Do you live here by yourself?" Adam asked in between bites of pizza. "It looks like a big house." Castiel jabbed him with his elbow and shook his head.

"It's fine," Dean told Castiel. He looked down, too embarrassed and angry to look at the men in the eye. "My wife and I bought this house when our son was born. Um, they died four years ago from a… um, a drunk driver hit their car and they spun out hitting another car. They both died."

"I'm so sorry," Castiel said.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Dean replied. "But I'm not here by myself, my brother lives with me on and off."

"At least you have family." Adam patted Castiel on the back and said, "We know what loosing a family member feels like. We lost our baby sister about a year back. Her name was Anna. Some bastard killed her and dumped her on the side of the road."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Adam said with a nod. "How about a movie?"

They watched an 'Alien' marathon that was on the local sci-fi channel. At first, only Adam and Dean were interested in the movie but once the alien popped out of the man's stomach, Castiel was on the edge of his seat. Once the first movie ended, the second one and then the third and fourth, continued on and the beers kept coming, they were spread out on the floor like it was a slumber party. Dean felt his leg tap against Castiel's and tried not to let his muscles tense against the warmth. Castiel, on his left, said nothing, his eyes glued to the television as the last few moments of the movie flashed by.

When they movies were finally over, it was almost midnight. The sun had long set and the moon dominated the dark sky only being outshined by the multitude of stars that spread across the vastness of the universe. They stood, Dean coughing as he did so, not wanting to admit that he found the ending slightly foreboding and sad. Castiel stretched exposing his midriff and making Dean's eyes glue themselves to the pale flesh.

"Dean," Adam said with a cough. Dean's head snapped to the side to look at Adam. He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for the sandy haired man to continue. "We've had a lovely time, haven't we Castiel?" Castiel grunted, running his hands through his hair, not that Dean followed the movement. "I think it is time we head home but I hope you will join us one day at our home. My brother has a collection of movies that cost him a lot of money. Might as well watch them sometime, eh?"

Dean smiled and said, "Yeah. Just say the word. You have an open invitation here, just so you know."

"We appreciate that," Adam replied. "Everyone else in the neighbourhood give us the stink eye, glad to see someone isn't a square."


	4. Lisa

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words:** ~900

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Notes:** Dean's Dream. Now excuse me whilst i lie down, my blood glucose is too low and I'm not feeling well. I'm volunteering at my local animal shelter and i need to be in tip-top shape by noon.

* * *

_Dean is standing in the middle of a lab with beakers and flasks on either side of him. There are three men with him. He sees them, recognizing them while not being able to remember who they are. He knows at least two of the men are with him by the way their bodies are angled his way. Especially one, who always stands to his right, like an angel on his shoulder, standing protectively at his side while the man in front of him moves his hands as he talks. Dean sees the man's lips move, his face contorts as he puts emotion into his speech but he doesn't hear anything but the steady beating of his heart. He always thought there was something symbolic to only hearing your heart beat in your ears rather than hearing someone speak._

_He knows things are going to hell when, the man on his left with his bright blue eyes and rich tousled brown hair, disappears from his right. Dean looks to the other man, standing far off from him and the, still speaking man in a suit. He feels a need to protect that man, so tall and buff. Needs so great it hurts to even think about loosing him. Dean has to protect him, no matter what. Dean nods his head, the man nods in return, looking somewhere behind the suited guy with a pointed look._

_Suddenly, there is a spot on the suits head like a giant dot right in the centre. Dean tilts his head, eyes wide with wonder. The man stops talking, reaching up to touch the spot between his eyebrows. His fingers retract and there is black goo on them that is, now, slowly falling down the man's face. Blood, Dean realizes, when the man turns around and reveals a spike embedded in his skull. Blue-eyes is behind the suit, his hand poised up in the shape of the spike and eyes set hard. Dean doesn't want to ever see those eyes turn hard again; he vows to never make it happen again. _

_Suit-with-the-spike-in-his-head man turns back to Dean with a knowing smile. His body begins to convulse, his lips still set in a wide smile, and a crunching sound can be heard, echoing throughout the room. Dean turns to the tall man, alarmed. Something was going on, something that didn't feel good. _

_"See you later, boys," are the only words Dean hears before the world goes black._

_He opens his eyes a moment later, squinting as the light hurts his eyes. He is at home, in his bed, with Lisa staring down at him holding up a bunched up napkin. He remembers that napkin, white with a decretive dove on each corner. He looks at Lisa, her eyes dark with anger, a look he is not unfamiliar with._

_"M-morning," Dean says sitting up in bed, rubbing the stubborn sleep from his tired eyes. His body was tense; his hands were hot from being clenched in his sleep. He hated waking up like this, it disturbed him how much that single dream could affect him so much. "What time is it?"_

_"Time for you to explain who," she unfurls the napkin, showing him a name written on the napkin with a number under it, "Alex, is."_

_Dean scrambles for an answer, not remembering getting anyone's number. He is loyal, no woman can find a more loyal man but the last time he had gone to the bar with the dove, he's gotten drunk. His father had died; he had reason to be drunk._

_"I don't know," Dean replies knowing it will only upset Lisa more. His father died, he was still mourning and here was his wife, usually so loving and understanding, in a mood that Dean simply didn't feel up to understand. "Throw it out, I don't care."_

_"Who is _she_, Dean?"_

_"How in the hell can you know it is a _she_?" Dean takes the napkin from her hands, turning it over on his knee looking for anything that said Alex was a woman. _

_"Well, fine," she snaps, putting her hands on her hips. "Who is _he_, then? Who is Alex?"_

_"I don't know! For god sakes, leave me _alone_!" Dean stands, pushing past her and making his way to the kitchen. He reaches out towards the refrigerator when her words reach him, "I'm going to spend a few days at my mothers. Call me when you're sober again."_

_"Fine," he replies opening the frigde door and taking out a beer. He opens it, taking a sip and walking back to the kitchen. Lisa is gone, gone upstairs to get Ben, Dean thinks. "I don't… need you. I don't need a loving wife! I don't need anyone…"_

_Dean has finished his beer by the time Lisa trudges down the stair with a suitcase and Ben following behind her. His son looks at him then at his mother, his eyes asking for an explanation. Dean turns away, taking another swing at his beer, making sure he got all of it in his system before getting up to get another one. He passes Ben, tousling his hair as he goes into the kitchen._

_By the time he get a beer and returns, they are gone and he is alone. He goes to the couch, throwing himself on it and closing his eyes. _

_"Dean! Dean?" He opens his eyes but there is no one there. "DEAN!"_


	5. Gabriel? Is that you?

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words:** ~400

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Notes:** Did I leave you guessing on the last update? I hope i did. Short, I apologise.

* * *

Dean woke up to a loud banging coming from outside his closed bedroom door. He sat up in bed, his entire body wet with cold sweat. It was the middle of the night, usually around the time he would wake up from a nightmare. The moon was shinning through his bedroom window, illuminating the end of his bed. It had been nearly two days now since Castiel and Adam had come over to the house and Dean hoped, seriously hoped, that they would return. It wasn't that he was lonely it was that he tired of always doing the same thing. His routine had become mundane. Until now, being woken up in the middle of the night wasn't usual.

He looked at his clock, taking in the time with a groan. Whoever is at the door better had have a good reason, he thought as he got up. Adjusting his pyjamas as he walked towards his bedroom door, Dean yawned. Wrapping his hand and turning the door handle, he stepped out of his room and made his way past his guest room, what used to be Ben's room, and down the stairs. Once at the door, he swung it open and flinched as a flashlight shined on his face. Dean staggered back, his hands coming up to cover up his face.

"What the hell, man!" he yelled to the person holding the flashlight. "Shit, that hurts! Who is that?" No one answered but Dean had a pretty good guess as to who it was. "Gabriel? Is that you?"

"No."

"Gabe, quit it, it's too early in the morning for his shit!" Dean shouted, opening his eyes and looking at his brother as he put the flashlight down with a sigh.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" He asked walking inside the house and plopping a bag down on the floor. "You've been such a downer lately, man. What happened?"

Dean looked at his younger brother with disbelieve. Was he seriously asking him that? _Seriously?_ Dean didn't answer; he laid down on his couch and waited for Gabriel to say what he was here for. Gabriel always wanted something, _always. _He closed the door, with the flick of his wrist and turned towards him.

"I need to crash here for a bit," Gabe said. "That's still okay, I hope?"

"Of course," Dean said towards the ceiling rather than Gabriel. "Always."


	6. Gabriel moves in

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words:** ~400

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Notes:** I just finished my volunteer training and am able to work with Cats! Yay!

* * *

Dean looked at Gabriel as he unpacked. One pair of pants, two white shirts, three white shorts, two pair of black flip flops and a pair of sneaker came out of his small bag along with a few joke books, a Playstation 3 game system, a whoopee cushion and a bag of candy. Dean smiled as his brother scattered these items around the room with the speed of a snail, a lollipop dangling from his lips. Gabriel threw the whoopee cushion, catching it a second later and squeezing it with his finger, smiling widely as the cushion made a fart sound.

"Are you just gonna stand there or what?" Gabriel asked walking past Dean and walking down the stairs.

Dean trailed after him, feet pounding on the floor lazily. It was too early in the morning and he was on zombie mode. Gabriel, god knows how, was as excitable as a kitten, moving around the house like a trapped fly. Dean followed behind, moving past Gabriel and walking into the kitchen. He turned on the coffee maker, leaning against the counter as the coffee, already set last night for the morning, began to pour down into the carafe.

"I'm tired," Dean groaned out. "Why are you here? I'm glad you are, don't get me wrong, but why are you here?"

"I missed you," Gabriel replied with a wide toothy smile, lollipop hanging from his mouth. Dean gave him a _bitch-please_ look that he'd learned from his neighbour, Sam Singer, and shook his head. Gabriel's smile waned, his eye falling down to his feet. "Okay, fine, I thought you might be lonely. It is that time of the year for you."

"It's been four years, Gabriel. I don't need to be babied when… their… they died."

"I think you do, bro, so here I am," he motioned to himself elaborately. "Why else are you still sleeping this early in the morning?"

"Because, Gabriel, is it not early in the morning, it is the middle of the night," Dean replied sharply. "It is still dark out, for god sake."

"Its nearly seven a.m, Dean," Gabriel told him, taking a worried step towards him. He held out his hand but Dean swatted it away. "It's just dark because there is a storm coming."

"WHAT?" Dean screamed out, pushing himself off the counter and pushing his way past Gabriel. He looked at his microwave, looking at the electronic numbers that showed the time and closing his eyes as the realisation that, it was indeed, seven o'clock. "Shit!"

"See? This is why you need me," Gabriel says patting Dean on the back. "Now, go shower and change. I'll make some grub. Go, hurry!"


	7. He's gone, Dean

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words: **615

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Note: **Sorry for the delay. I just got a red ear slider turtle and holy crapperdoodle do they require a lot of equipment!

* * *

_That's messed up, that was the only thing Dean could think as the burger continued to excrete a grey goo. He felt himself slowly joining the hundred of other minions as he felt the pull towards the delicious Pepperjack Turducken Slammer. It was delicious as hell, too good to be legal. But he didn't care, truly. It made him feel liberated, free of the hundred of burdens, hundreds of Leviathan roaming the country – hell, the world – and free of the guilt over the blue eyes angel's death. He was free and he liked it._

_"I'm fine!" Dean insisted, looking away at the two men investigating the burger. The two men turned to him, giving him a look of disbelieve and turned back to the burger. "I'm feeling fine. I'm totally _fine_! Better than I've felt in months, really. No more angels walking into water, no more Leviathans, no more nothing! I'm free!"_

_But he was lying. It hurt, even in this drunken state, to think of the angel. It hurt beyond anything he wanted to admit; he missed him beyond any comprehension and he felt, should he admit that he did in fact missed the way he stared intently at him or how close he got to Dean, then maybe he would have to accept the fact that he was never coming back. The angel was never going to return from his watery grave and the less time Dean spent thinking about it, the less time he had to admit his feelings about the winged man._

_"I doesn't matter, Dean," the tall man was saying. "This _thing_ isn't natural. I mean, you're never this mellow, ever!"_

_"Maybe I like being like this," Dean wagered. "Maybe I like being 'mellow'." Dean stopped, looking down at his shoes as if they held the answers to all his problems. They didn't and so, answerless, he looked back up and added, "It doesn't hurt anymore… I don't care about anything anymore and it feels … liberating. I like this… not feeling anything. It's better than feeling _everything_ and being unable to change shit about it."_

_"That is not healthy, son," the shorter man answered. "You have to deal with the fact that Castiel isn't coming back… he's gone, Dean, dead."_

* * *

Dean snapped awake, promptly falling off the chair he didn't remember sitting on. He falls to the ground, chair and all, but doesn't try to get up. He lays there, thinking about his dream. Yet another one of his strange daydreams that make no sense once he wakes up. They almost feels natural, his dreams, as if he lived them once, in another life perhaps.

Most of the time, the emotions he felt during the dream remained with him, lingering for a few hours. This time, it felt as if someone had reached his heart and had made a small hole in it. His body ached, his chest hurt with strange loneliness, his lungs were beating too slowly to be normal and his heart was pounding hard.

"Castiel…" he murmured, remembering the older man in his dream say Castiel wasn't coming back; he was dead. And there it was, the strange aching in his chest, too alive to be a remnant of a dream.

He layed on the ground, his arm and side adjusting to the coldness of the floor, giving him something to hold on to. This was his life, no dream could take that away. Hell, he still remembered the day Lisa and Ben died. He remembered hearing the news from the police officers in the hospital, he remembered the pain he felt, the loneliness.

And yet… it was nothing compared to the pain he felt now.


	8. Gabriel helps out

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words: **1266

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Note: **Longer than usual :)

* * *

Gabriel found him on the floor, his hands clutched together and forming a pillow under his face and his legs curled around the table's base. Gabriel said nothing; he just picked up Dean as softly as he could so that he wouldn't wake up and carried him up the stairs and into his room. He laid him down on the soft bed intended for two and sighed. He didn't even know why Dean still had such a big bed when he was there by himself, no more wife and child. He was alone in the world, as he should be, and could depend only on himself, also as it should be. It was the way it had to be, no matter how saddened that made Gabriel feel to watch Dean pretend to be fine on the outside whilst on the inside suffering the lowest point in his life. But it had to be. He would learn to accept it, he had once after all.

He left Dean sprawled out on the bed, curled up like a little child with a pillow clutched to his chest. He ventured outside, the only place that he had to maintain as it was with difficulty. The rest was easy-peasy, they were human and easily controlled but a location, and one that both targets saw equally, was harder to keep up especially when he had to be away so much doing 'business'.

He passed by all his creations, enjoying the feeling he got as he walked along the paths he had created, among the people he had made and touching the trees and fences he had thought of. He was in his own little heaven… one that was currently being rented out to two dumb-heads who barely knew their left and their right from their up and down. But it was worth it, Father had asked for it and Michael had ordered it. How that slimy little brat had gained power and left his pit, was still a mystery to Gabriel.

But he couldn't judge, couldn't comment on the way of Destiny, or she might come out of hiding and mark him off her list forever. He had enough of being dead for generations to come. Hell, he'd even died a few times between generations only to come back again. He was tired, this was obvious, but now that the fighting had stopped, he could go home and be with his brothers and sisters.

For now, however, he was stuck babysitting these two knuckleheads until they recovered. Dean with his strange dreams, implanted by Michael for some divine purpose, and Castiel being mortal, this time not knowing he was of a higher being. Gabriel hoped, he hoped really badly, that Dean and Castiel got their shit together before he burst and colour the town pink just to spice things up. He wasn't a caretaker, he was the youngest and he deserved to have his fun. He need to have fun or he would die.

* * *

Dean woke up to find himself on his bed, an uncomfortable wet spot on his left cheek. His face was dry and felt like sand paper had been used on his cheeks and eyes. He sat up, his pillow coming along for the ride, clinging to his cheek only to scrape itself off his cheek and fall back on the bed. He sighed, stretching to get the kinks out of his neck and back. His bones cracked loudly, his lower back protesting from all the stretching he was doing. He got up and leaned forward to touch his toes, his back cracking further. He wiggled his toes on the ground and touched them with his fingers before standing back up and releasing yet another sigh.

He remembered going down to the kitchen and waiting for Gabriel to make some grub and falling asleep. He remembered falling off his chair and to the ground because he thought he might have had a concussion from the ringing in his ears. He remembered laying on the floor and thinking how messed up he was if he was dreaming that his new neighbour was dead. He didn't remember going up the stairs to his bed, laying down and draping the covers over him, let alone holding to a pillow for dear life. It was a mystery to him, one that he didn't care to solve.

The clock on his side table read: 7:05 a.m. He was late for work, yet again. Quickly, he went to his closet and got some clothes, taking a sniff to make sure they were clean enough, before practically running to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, thinking how odd it was that he hadn't shaved the day before and yet there was no stubble on his cheeks. He shrugged it off and quickly brushed his teeth, splashed cold water on his tired face and ran a hand through his brown hair. He was ready to go to work, only five minutes after waking up.

* * *

Gabriel was on his way back to Dean's house, his hand on the fence next door to the big empty place, when Dean rushed out, slamming the door behind him. Gabriel crouched down on the ground, peeking from behind the tree and the fence as Dean walked down the gravel path and to his black car. With a wiggle of his fingers, Gabriel made the car's gas tank run dry. _Oops_, Gabriel thought_, better luck next time, muchacho!_

Castiel walked out of his home, his stride was one of a man not in a hurry to do anything but enjoy the breeze in the cold, hard air. Gabriel liked this side of his brother; he liked the carefree nature that had come out from under all that strange i-like-bees man that had emerged when he had taken the Leviathans within him. This was more angelic than anything his little brother had ever been. He had been made into a warrior, bred to be ready for a fight and to stand up for what was right, not to be one of the lazy, I-don't-know-when-to-scratch-my-butt angels that infested their home.

He watched as Dean got out of his car, stomping angrily on the floor and throwing his keys to the neighbours yard, and turned, ready to make his way to work on his two feet. Castiel was walking opposite of him, on the other side of the street, his stride longer and less stressed than Dean's. It was simple really, all Gabriel had to do was make them go on the same walkway and have them strike up a conversation. From there, Destiny would take the reins and soon, very soon he hoped, things could go back to normal and it would all be done. Gabriel would be able to go home and be his trickster-self with no more babysitting and no more handling of affairs that he didn't care about.

But it wasn't that easy. They were headed to the same place, to the entrance of the fenced community only nine or so block away and that, with Dean's angry walk and Castiel's long legged stride, they would reach it all too soon. So he did what anyone would do with his powers and his task, he made the hydrant on Dean's side of the street explode. He couldn't risk going to work soaking wet, Gabriel knew this, and it was confirmed when he crossed the street throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

His job was done for the day so; Gabriel went home to observe the results.


	9. Invitation

**Title:** The New Neighbours

Words: 576

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Note:** Sorry for the wait :)

* * *

Dean jumped to the sidewalk, bumping into the curb and falling down on the grass. He cursed the fire hydrant, spewing all that water for no reason, for exploding practically in front of him. He fell on the ground, his back hitting a rock as he hit the floor. He groaned loudly, his hand reaching to touch his lower back. He looked up at the sky. The grey clouds covered the blue as far as he could see. They mocked them, laughing at him as they did their cloud thing and floated in the atmosphere.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked by his feet. Dean looked up slightly, his neck straining to look at the owner of the voice. "Dean?"

"Yup," Dean replied, a moan escaping from his lips. "It's me laying on the floor."

"Why are you on the floor?" Castiel, the owner of the voice said as he came into Dean's view. "You're back must hurt from all the rocks on it."

"Oh, it does."

"Then why are you on the floor?"

"The fire hydrant exploded and I fell on the curb," Dean told him. "That's why I am on the floor, neighbour."

"What exploding fire hydrant?" Castiel asked, holding out a hand for Dean to take. Dean took it, feeling the warmth heat of Castiel's hand. He was pulled up by the wiry man in front of him and turned, his hand raised to point at the reason why his back hurt. But his hand stopped midway as he saw that, across the street, the fire hydrant was looking like it always did. The sidewalk wasn't even wet. "Dean?"

"Yeah… I must have imagined it, I guess." Dean looked around making sure he got the right street corner, he did. "I'm going crazy."

"Perhaps," Castiel replied, holding up his hand which Dean was still holding on to. Dean let his hand go, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Um, my back hurts. That's about it." Dean looked down at his watch. "Shit! I'm late for work!" Dean ran, throwing a see you later over his shoulder to Castiel.

* * *

Overhead, Gabriel wasn't happy. They barely said anything to one another and what they had said was… too conversational to start anything. It hadn't gone how he thought it would, good thing he'd stuck around then. But it was too late now, Dean was reaching the gate and, if Gabriel tried anything now, it wouldn't fully work. A surprise was good but sloppy. Something planned, something that Gabriel knew for sure would work, was better. So, he flew down and appeared behind Castiel.

"Good morning, Castiel," Gabriel said as he appeared behind Castiel. Castiel jumped slightly, his eyes having been following Dean's form as he reached the gate. He turned and tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. "I'm Gabriel, Dean's brother. He's told me so much about you."

"We just met," Castiel pointed out. "What did he tell you?"

_Shit!_, Gabriel thought, _I forgot they'd just met._

"He told me you had a pair of baby blues that took his breath away," Gabriel said with a smile. "And- well, I shouldn't say."

"What?"

"He said you were a looker," Gabriel told Castiel, watching the way the man's cheeks flushed. "I see he was right."

"Thanks," Castiel said, looking down at the floor. "D-did you need anything?"

"I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight."


	10. Pizza and Star Trek

**Title:** The New Neighbours

Words: 850

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Note:** Update number two for the night :)

* * *

Dean got home at 7pm with a bruised back, a headache and a sore hand where his hand had been caught on the door of a bus. He was in pain, tired and not in the mood for anything. Which was why, when he opened his door and laughter reached his ears, he sighed. Gabriel had guests.

"Dean? Is that you?" Gabriel yelled from the living room.

Dean closed the door and threw his bag on the floor. He took his jacket off, hanging it off a hook by the door where three other jackets were hanging. He didn't recognise the jackets but then again, no one in the neighbourhood really ever visited them. It was all Gabriel's fault for having, somehow, replaced all the shampoo bottles with purple die last April Fool's day… and perhaps Dean's need to blast his 'devil' music on the weekends.

"Yeah," Dean shouted back. "We have compa-"

"Hello, Dean. How was the rest of your day?" Dean met the eyes of Castiel before registering that he was in the same room. His eyes staring straight into the blue eyes that looked amusingly at him. "Dean?"

"H- Castiel, hi. I wasn't expecting you here," Dean said looking at Gabriel who had, conveniently, left the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Your, um, brother invited me over this morning after you left. We've been watching a 'Star Trek' marathon. I've never seen it before."

"You've never seen Star Trek?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?" Castiel shook his head, biting his thumbnail but keeping his gaze on Dean. And so, Dean took it upon himself to teach Castiel everything he knew about Star Trek: The Original Series.

* * *

_He had been watching TV, a beer dangling from between two fingers and a slice of pizza on the other, when his phone rang. He scrambled out of the couch, dropping the slice of pizza on the floor and almost slipping on the slippery floor as he ran to get the phone._

_ "Hello? Hun? I'm sorry-"_

_"Is this Dean Winchester?"_

_"Yes," Dean answered after a moment of hesitation. "This is he, who is this?"_

_"This is Memorial Hospital, there has been an accident."_

_And then Dean was in the hospital, shoulder bleeding from a fall he barely remembered and blood seeping through his shirt. He reached the nurse's station and they told him where to go, their eyes glued to his wound. And then Dean had nothing to do but wait. He always waited; he was good at it. He became impatient easily, however, and quickly began to pace around the hospital waiting area. Doctors laughing, joking and completely unaware, despite the long robes they wore, that they were in a hospital walked around, none stopping their laugher as they passed the man people who were waiting to hear good or bad news from one of them. Pitting a thick hand on his wounded shoulder, Dean flinched and turned, seeing a doctor coming his way. He held in a breath, hoping the doctor wasn't just going to take a turn around the corner._

_"Mr Winchester?" the man asked. "Are you Mr Winchester?" _

_Dean nodded and asked, "How are they? Are they okay?"_

_"You should have your shoulder looked at," the man said, reaching out and trying to touch Dean. He was sidestepped, his hand hovering in the air whilst Dean looked at him with an angry expression. "I was told you feel down the stairs as you were coming it, hitting a vase and a shard-"_

_"That doesn't matter!" Dean almost bellowed. "How are they?"_

_The doctor said nothing, the skin around his eyes tightening as he licked his lips and avoided Dean's eyes. After a moment, he turned and, looking over his shoulder, the doctor told Dean, "I'm sorry, we did everything we could but your wife didn't make it._

_Dean breathed in sharply, his nostrils expanding as he took in the news. "What about my son?"_

_The doctor shook his head and Dean knew in that instant that he was alone. And in that moment he saw everything: the fish tank that stood against the far end of the wall, double plated glass making it impenetrable even if you banged your head against it. The fish swam in a circular patter, rhythmically following one another in a 'follow-the-leader' like game. It was a maelstrom of colours all meshing together in the fish tank smaller than Dean's arms reach. He looked at them as the doctor left his side, his eyes glued to the floor, swimming along being fish without a care in the world. _

_Dean envied them; they didn't have to feel emotions, worries or fears – they were fish, nothing more and nothing less. He looked at them, trying to calm his breathing and trying to keep himself from crying. He would not cry, not for Lisa and not for Ben. They had abandoned him, again, ran away from him and gotten themselves killed. June 8th, 2008 at 7:13 pm was the moment Dean closed his heart and swore to never let anyone in._


	11. Sleepover over

**Title:** The New Neighbours

Words: 850

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Note:** I love Star Trek... took me so much restraint to not write a whole chapter on Dean speaking Trekkie to Castiel. Also, writer's block A'Hoy!

* * *

By the time they knew it, it was morning and the sun was shinning through the drapes of Dean's front room. Gabriel had disappeared sometime during the night as he had explained, very slowly so that he would get the full effect, to Castiel why Spock had pointy ears and eyebrows that curved up. In the end, Spock became his favourite of the crew and Castiel had began to try to imitate the way his eyebrow raised when Captain Kirk (Dean's favourite) said something 'human'. It had been a good movie night that had ended midway through the remake/prequel of Star Trek. Right around the time Spock had left Kirk in an ice planet, Dean had fallen asleep.

And then it was morning and the light was, inconveniently, shinning into Dean's face, waking him up. He was groggy; all the blood had seeped into his brain during the night and wasn't letting up. His head hung from the couch, touching the floor slightly, his legs stretched out in front of him, spilling over the couch. He had slept weird and now, as he straightened up and stretched, his neck was paying the price.

"Shit," he muttered as he stood up, his neck and back popping loudly. He looked down to the floor where Castiel, sleeping like a little child with his legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around himself like a protective cocoon. Dean felt bad about waking him up, but it was nearing seven o'clock and Dean couldn't be late again. "Castiel, wake up."

Castiel stirred but remained asleep. Dean bent down, groaning as his knees began to complain, and tried to shake the sleeping man awake. He grabbed him by the shoulder, calling his name out as he moved the man from side to side. But the brown haired man remained deep in sleep. So, there was only one thing to do, Dean decided.

"If you don't wake up," Dean warned, "I am gonna empty this cup of beer on your sweet innocent face." Castiel didn't even stir. "One." Dean grabbed the cup of liquid and stood. "Two." He took a few steps back, looking at the clock on the mantel. He was going to be late for work, again. "Three." He tilted the cup, sending a half-cup full of beer to fall onto Castiel's face who, the moment the lukewarm liquid hit his cheeks, opened his eyes wide.

Maybe if Dean had tried harder to wake Castiel up, he wouldn't arrive at work half an hour later sporting a nice purple and blue eye, courtesy of his new pissed off neighbour.


	12. Anna

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1001

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Note:** Did I mention writer's block? And hunger... did i mention i'm hungry?

* * *

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean rub his chin, gently touching his already blue and purple eye as he makes his way to the fence. Dean had deserved it, waking him up at such an ungodly hour. He had been the first to fall asleep; it only made sense that he would be the last to wake. But Dean had work and Castiel had two hours to spare before he had to be in class. He hurried up, watching Dean run around his home, sniffing his own laundry and then almost falling down as he put on his shoes. It was all rather entertaining. But then Dean, for real this time, had to leave and this left Castiel, standing outside his and his brother's home watching Dean as he made his way to the edge of the town to leave. Once he was out of sight, Castiel made his way inside.

It was still a mystery to him why they had moved to such a secluded community with nothing surrounding it for blocks. It was weirder, Castiel thought, that Adam had asked him, out of all their brother's and sisters, to co-sign for the home and move in together. _We have never spent time together_, Adam said as they signed the lease, _this will be perfect for us to get to know each other, Cas._

But it was all bullocks, Castiel knew, a plot to get him to leave home after the 'incident'. Well, it wasn't an incident really… more of an accident where someone – his sister - might have died.

Anna had been an odd girl; perhaps that was why Castiel liked her the most out of all their siblings. They were, for the longest time, inseparable. She was a year and a half younger than he and yet, she acted far older than most of their older siblings. Hell, she acted like a mother hen ever since their father had divorced Lilith, their second step mother. By the time the new 'mummy' came around, Anna had assumed the role as mother and everyone in the house knew it.

She was twenty-four when she died. Her fiery red hair pooled around her like a red halo when she was found face down in the pool. The water surrounded her body, drowning half of it with only her hands, head and feet left at the surface. Somehow, whilst doing a belly dive like she'd done hundreds of times, she had miscalculated and hit her head on the cold tile steps that led down to the pool. She'd hit the edge with a sickening splash of water and a crack that stayed with Castiel, who was watching, hands raised in the air, an unfinished cheer at the tip of his tongue, with nightmares. He'd screamed but no one heard. He'd rushed to her, almost falling himself on the wet cement, but couldn't reach her. Her body was quickly releasing her life's essence – her blood - into the pool and all Castiel saw was red.

They found him and hour later, his throat hoarse from screaming, sitting cross-legged directly in front of Anna's floating body. He had been praying for her, silently sending his apology for having cheered her on, calling her a chicken just as she took the fatal jump. You're a chicken; those had been his last words to his sister. They fished her out, trying to resuscitate her even after Castiel screamed at them to stop.

"You're defecating her body!" he yelled. "Stop it!"

A week later, she was buried. Two weeks later, he pulled himself out of grad school and quit his job. He began therapy soon after, moving in with his parents and sleeping in the bedroom he had once shared with his sister. Six months later, Adam came to him with a proposal and soon, he was living in a fenced in community with no pool in sight. Anna was still a part of him and yet, meeting Dean, had put his mind at ease. They hadn't talked about anything, nothing serious at least, but there was something about the man that soothed Castiel.

As he entered his home, Castiel looked back at where Dean had disappeared. Moving here, he thought, might not have been such a bad idea afterall.

* * *

From the moment Dean got to his driveway, he could smell the distinct smell of bacon. Not just any bacon but _perfectly_ cooked Canadian bacon. Immediately, his nose was on Sherlock mode with his stomach acting as Watson. His nose deduced that the only possible place bacon could be cooked was in the kitchen, more specifically _Castiel's_ kitchen. His stomach said, well let's go get us some bacon!

He had had a very crappy day at work with most of his colleagues, mostly nosey customers though, asking what happened to his face. He had gotten a few laughs the first time he told the truth and soon learnt that no one wanted to hear what really happened, they all wanted gossip. So he gave it to them. By the time it was quitting time, his brain was melting from all the lies it had to spew out.

Bacon… that was all he could think of now as he crossed the street and stood by the house, eyes closed and only his nose leading the way. He didn't even think as he went around towards the backdoor, taking a biff whiff of the meaty smell before knocking on the door. His stomach was rumbling by the time Castiel opened the door wearing a white 'wife – beater' shirt and jeans covered by a frilly pink apron that said 'mommy can cook now'.

"I once wrote an essay about bacon," Dean said. "It said that bacon does not smell like a dead pig, for bacon carries the very sent of adolescence, of adult hood! Our souls define bacon, our very conscious mind."

"That's great," Castiel replied. "Would you like a bacon cheeseburger?"

"Oh, god…" Dean replied pushing past Castiel. "YES!"


	13. Thanks for the burger!

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words**: 691

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Note:** Wrote this whilst moving ... I got hungry afterwards :)

* * *

Dean looked at the monstrosity in front of him. He couldn't believe such things excited. It smelt like… a heart attack waiting to happen mixed with beef, bacon, chicken and duck. It was … breath taking. His mouth watered, his stomach began to make room for it and his arteries begged him not to do it. But he had to, he simply _had_ to, it was gorgeous!

As ordered, the bacon cheeseburger with three meets was stacked. He had told his chef - the lovely pink-wearing-yet-very-manly Castiel - that he wanted a burger that would make all other burgers seem like tofu. And the man had delivered – hell, Dean would even consider Castiel a God for making such a beautiful creation.

A bun followed by America cheese draped on top of bacon stripes (which crisscrossed, most important for savouring the flavour!) with a beef patty followed by yet another slice of cheese and criss-crossed bacon. But that wasn't it, folks! No, no, no! A chicken patty and (he was anxious to try this) a tofu-duck patty and then, finally, cheese, ketchup, lettuce and a bun top to complete the masterpiece.

"I'm in heaven…" Dean said looking up at Castiel.

"Does this mean I'm God?" Castiel asked with a smile, folding a napkin in Dean's proximity and putting a nice cold beer on top of it.

Dean moaned out, not ashamed that this very well might have him make very sexual noises the moment he bite into it. Castiel laughed, leaning on the table on his elbows watching as Dean took the burger between his two hands and tried to find a way to bite into the giant thing. Dean bite into the burger, closing his eyes and chewing slowly to enjoy the taste of it. It was as if all the flavour in the world meshed together to create a single entity in the form of this burger.

"I love you," Dean told Castiel between bites. "You're a truly a god… Godstiel."

Castiel smiled, taking a sip of Dean's beer and putting it back. "If you get a heart attack from this," Castiel told him. "You were never here."

Dean nodded and continued to chew. "Never here, got it!"

* * *

An hour later, the burger was done and Dean was licking his fingers like a lazy cat on a Sunday afternoon. Castiel watched him, his eyes glued to the man as each finger was licked from its base to its tip. It was erotic as hell - he had to admit that. When Dean stopped, Castiel laughed. Out of all the places where Dean could have gotten ketchup on, he got it under his eye.

"Um, you've got something…" Castiel pointed to the spot on his own face. Dean grabbed a napkin and wiped his face harshly and yet, completely missed the spot. "No," Castiel grabbed the napkin from Dean's hands. "Here, let me do it."

Castiel went around the table, turning Dean until they were face to face. He brought the napkin up to Dean's face and gently wiped the ketchup off. He smiled at his work, taking a step back.

But Dean had other plans. When Castiel turned, he reached out without thinking and took a hold of his hand. He turned the man around and, without hesitation, pulled him towards himself and kissed him.

It took a moment before Castiel realised what was happening. He felt a hand around his hand and one cupping the back of his neck but they weren't as important as the lips that pressed against his. The soft almost delicate skin that was pushed against what he knew was his chapped lip. A soft tongue, he could feel the warm, wet and sneaking appendage lick his lower lip. Before Castiel could open his mouth inviting Dean in, the man pushed him away. Castiel blinked rapidly, biting his lower lip, still feeling Dean's lips against his own. He looked at the man now as he stood up, gathering his things and muttering, "thanks for the burger, bye," as he left.

Dean left before Castiel could say anything. He was confused – oh, so very confused.

* * *

A/N: This actually happen to my friend once. She wasn't very happy. Let's hope Castiel is!


	14. A drunken Dean and a poetic Cas

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1120

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always read under a tree in front of the house.

**Note:** Sorry for the long delay. No Beta.

* * *

"Thanks for the burger?!" Dean chastised himself as he jogged across the street to his home. "Thanks for the burger?! I can't believe…"

_You kissed a guy… You literally kissed Castiel on the lips and then ran for it like your arse was on fire. You are one hell of a bastard, Dean Winchester. You are despicable and – and you kissed Castiel! _

Dean entered his home, slamming the door behind him and going straight to the refrigerator to get a beer. He downed in one, throwing his head back and letting the liquid make its way into his churning stomach. Once that was done, he downed another and another and another until the whole ordeal was replaced by a need. A need that, in a drunken state, was so urgent he just had to have.

He needed to kiss Castiel again and make sure that, whatever had happened in the man's kitchen, was not his fault and that he, a widow and completely straight man, did not in the least enjoy the blue eyed man's lips on his. He didn't still feel the chapped skin and warmth it hid from him between two wet…. a loud noise coming from the living room. He stood up, not sure how he'd gotten on the kitchen floor and, staggering, made his way to the living room.

Dean, seeing nothing in the room, assumed the noise was coming from the front door and quickly opened it widely. He staggered back, surprised for a moment at who was knocking at his door.

"C-Castiel," Dean slurred, leaning against the door. "W-what brings you-you bye bye?"

"Bye… bye?" Castiel repeated slowly. He took a step inside but was pushed back by a strong hand, Dean's. Castiel stared at him, noting the way he was tilting to the side as if the door held him upright and concluded that Dean' was drunk. "I'll come back when you're sober."

"N-no! Sta-stay, Cas, stay!" Castiel was pulled in before he could move away.

* * *

It had taken Castiel two hours before he got the nerve to get out of his kitchen, take his hand from his lips and head on over to Dean's place. The kiss had surprised him to say the least and the hurtful part came in when Dean left as if he didn't, he was going to die.

"You can do it, Castiel," he told himself as he crossed the street. "Its just Dean. Your new neighbour who happened to have kissed you and who recently lost his wife. Nothing to worry about… he has a gun collection!" Before Castiel could back down, he knocked on the door and waited. He counted to ten and was about to turn and run for it when the door swung open.

Dean was drunk. No, he was beyond drunk and had just about replaced his blood with beer and whiskey from the smell that surrounded him. Castiel pulled back, trying not to breathe in the toxic drunk odour.

When Dean pulled him into the house, Castiel blinked repeatedly as he did when he was confused. The place was spotless up until you went towards the kitchen and then the beer cans began to scatter the floor a few drops of their contents spooling around them. It was like a beer fest had happened in Dean's kitchen.

"Drinking yourself into oblivion, I see," Castiel commented turning around to face a tilting Dean. He reached out to steady the drunken man only to have his hands slapped away.

"I don't need help."

"You're not as drunk as you appear, Dean," he pointed out with narrowed eyes. "You are no longer slurring your words."

"When you drink as much as I do," Dean replied. "Some of it never makes it into the … red stuff."

"Eloquent," Castiel mused. "I think I should come back tomorrow when you're not drunk at all."

He left before Dean could protest, moving faster than he knew he was capable of. All the while thinking that maybe Dean shouldn't be alone tonight. That maybe – just maybe – he should turn right back around and stay with Dean. But he didn't have the nerve. Castiel sighed as he reached his house, turning around to look at Dean's place before going inside.

* * *

Castiel looked around his college campus and rubbed his face. He had an assignment due in less than two weeks and he had written nothing. He had to write a series of small 'blurbs' or 'drabbles' through the point of view of a lover. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. In his short and boring life, not once has Castiel been a lover. The only relationships he's ever had are familial. The assignment had sounded easy at first, two weeks later and he's yet to write anything down.

He was leaning on a large tree, sitting cross-legged at the field that over looked the large campus. Trees in all different shapes and sizes scatter about the fields and buildings; people bustle around laughing and smiling without a care in the world and yet he can't find an ounce of inspiration. Writing was difficult; he knew that from the start, it was one of the reasons why he loved it so much. He'd never had much difficulty writing; the problem was finishing a story.

Now, not only could he not get inspiration but also he couldn't even just write for the hell of it. It was as if his brain was… empty.

He looked around again his eyes connecting on a familiar shape coming towards him and immediately something came to mind. Before it could flow away into the wind, he pulled out his notepad and a pen and wrote:

_I see him walking by and my heart stops. His long strides take him across campus in a blink of an eye even though he probably not in a hurry. He looks around, eyes casually looking at the buildings and passing faces, and our eyes connect. Even from away I can see a ghost smile graze his thin lips. I look away first, having been caught staring. When I look back, he's gone. Perhaps he's gone into one of the building or he's blended in with the rest of the people circling the campus. All I know is that we shared a moment, however minor it may have been, and that ghost of a smile will last me until the next time…_

Not his best work but a good first draft. By the time he looked up, his eyes are at crotch level with someone standing in front of him. He closed them, preparing himself for what was to come, for a moment and then looked up.

"Dean, how can I help you?"


	15. Aftermath

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1,153

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always reads under a tree in front of the house.

**Note:** Thank you for your support! Still no Beta so if you see any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them promptly.

* * *

"Dean, how can I help you?"

"Uh, Adam said I would find you here." Dean said, looking down at Castiel who remained cross-legged on the grass. When he didn't say anything, Dean coughed and said, "Can we talk?"

Castiel's eyebrow rose, his lips pursing slightly as he thought about it. He stood up, gathering his things in his arms and nodding. "Not here."

The café Castiel led him to was nice, quiet place just down the street. Dean wouldn't have imagined this place would be so empty, not with its proximity to the university. And yet, as they ordered and sat down, not once did someone walk in. They were alone, apart from the staff. The place was cosy. Brown comfortable-looking couches decorated the corners, modern chairs scattered around surrounding the counter that stood in the centre of the room like a big circle. Behind the counter was another room, exactly like this one. They sat in the front room, by one of the large windows that overlooked the university. A large tree, like the one Dean had found Cas leaning against, casting a shadow over their table.

When their orders were ready, it was Dean who took the first drink, his hands visibly shaking from how nervous he was. He tried to say something, his mouth opening multiple times and the words at the tip of his tongue, but his brain would shut down the moment his eyes met Castiel's. After the third try, he gave up and fingered the rim of his cup. The silence was awkward to say the least. Apart from the cheesy music the café had, the sounds coming from the machines and the clicks of someone sending a text, the place was as silent as a funeral. He cleared his throat, determined to say something first when Castiel beat him to it.

"What did you want to talk about, Dean?"

Dean was silent, momentarily distracted by just how deep the man's voice was. It had only been a day but already he'd forgotten the deep gravely voice Castiel had. He hesitated for a moment, not sure how to phrase _I shouldn't have kissed you but god damnit do I want to do it again!_ Finally, he managed, "the kiss. I wanted to talk about the kiss," without as much as a crack in his voice.

"What about it?" Castiel replied, startling Dean who had only gotten to the _I want to do it again_ part in his head. But he couldn't say that, not after running out of his house and then binge drinking the night away. He had no idea how he didn't have a massive hangover right now but then again, this could be an alcohol-induced delusion and he was really lying face down on his kitchen floor surrounded by beer bottles and vomit. Castiel stared at him, waiting.

"I shouldn't have ran out on you," Dean said slowly.

"No, you shouldn't have." Castiel looked away, the blue eyes moving away and letting Dean breathe calmly for a moment. "But I get it."

"Get what?"

"Why you ran out."

"Pray tell, why did I run out on you?" Dean snapped without meaning to. "I can't wait to hear this."

Castiel was quiet for a moment, his eyes returning to Dean's. The large blue orbs were not filled with anything but sadness, which confused Dean even more. "We just met," Castiel began. "We've known each other less than a month and I don't know about you, but I feel something that I've never felt before. Call it whatever you want but I chose not to act on it. But you kissed me and now all these… emotions are coming to the surface and I think, correct me if I'm wrong, that you feel the same way as I do. And it scares you. Perhaps because your wife and son died and you've yet to forgive yourself or mourn properly or maybe you have trust issues. But you kissed me and I didn't pull away. So what does that tell you, Dean?"

"I don't know…" he whispered softly, eyes unable to meet Castiel's. "I don't know."

"It means that the kiss wasn't true. It was a heat of the moment thing and I am willing to forget about it, if you are." Dean, still caught up in the fact that Castiel had just told him he liked him, nodded. "Good. Now, how was your day, Dean?"

* * *

Gabriel ran a frustrated hand through his hair and groaned loudly. He was sitting next to Dean and Cas, watching as they, stupidly, tried to make sense of what had happened. Castiel, even as a human, was too rational for his own good. Had this been anyone else, they would be yelling it out so much that it would lead to make up sex. But _no_ this was one of daddy's most level headed-little soldier and Dean fucking Winchester, a man so far in the closet he needed his own planet to support it.

When Dean stood up to leave, Gabriel saw Castiel bristle, blinking rapidly trying to understand what was going on. Clearly this hadn't gone according to his plan either. Shaking his head, Gabriel looked on as the situation deteriorates even more.

"This was a mistake," Dean said, not answering Castiel's question about his day. "I shouldn't have come looking for you. I wasted your time." He turned, his foot touching the edge of a mat on the floor. Just as Gabriel was about to snap his fingers to pull the mat from under his feet, and hopefully snap some sense into him, Castiel stood up.

"Dean, stop!" It must have been the raw urgency in his voice or perhaps the hints of anger the two words gave glimpse at, either way Dean stopped in his tracks and turned back to Castiel. The two men squared off, the few feet between them lighting up with tangible electricity that everyone but the two knuckleheads saw. "I thought we agreed to forget the _thing_ ever happened. Where are you going?"

"I'm going home," Dean said with a nod. "I'm going home and having a drink to forget this day ever happened." And then, the emotional git said something that surprised Gabriel even more than it did Castiel. "You could join me?"

Clearly confused with the sudden changes in Dean, Castiel stayed silent. Gabriel stared at Dean with a smirk thinking that maybe Dean-o wants such a lost cause after all. Never mind the mood swings, Dean was asking Castiel back to his place where the possibility of sexy times was clear. If Castiel didn't agree to this, someone was getting hot coffee in their trousers!

"Yes."


	16. Sam remembers

**Title:** The New Neighbours

**Words**: 929

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU Dean lives in a quiet fenced in community where everyone knew each other. When new neighbors move in across the street from him, Dean can't help but wonder who these two men are. Especially the intense blue eyed man who always reads under a tree in front of the house.

**Note:** As always, no beta so if you see any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them promptly. Also, Sam gets his part!

* * *

Castiel was dumbfounded for a moment, unsure if he's heard correctly. Less than a minute ago, he'd – very calmly – chewed Dean out for walking out on him and now the man was casually inviting him home. Never mind that he had class in an hour, Dean was _openly_ inviting _him_ home for a drink. Dean. Invited. Him. Home. Drink.

"Yes," he said trying not to sound too eager. "I would love to join you." Yes, _not_ eager at all.

"Awesome."

He stood, following Dean out of the café and into the nice weather outside. It was nearly mid-November and the weather was more akin to spring than the approaching winter. Odd but Castiel couldn't complain; he hated winter. He didn't mind not having snow that turned to mush should the temperature drop one degree or the high cheery mood everyone got once Christmas was around the corner.

What he did mind, however, was the rapid pace at which Dean was walking. Just a block away from the café and already Castiel was falling behind with Dean walking like he was in danger of being mugged if he slowed down.

"You're walking pretty darn fast there, Dean. Almost as if you are trying to loose me…" Castiel mused. He stopped walking. Dean stopped too, turning to the side in surprise as if just realising he'd out walked Castiel. He turned and smiled at him but Castiel shook it off, catching up to him a few strides. "We don't have to go anywhere."

"We do."

* * *

Gabriel watched as the pair walked on, this time side-by-side. They'd done well all by themselves so far, even if there were a few bumps along the road, and now all he had to do is let destiny take its course. He quickly popped back to Dean's place, snapping his fingers to make sure there was food and drinks in the fridge and all evidence of Dean's late night binge was gone. He managed to make it out the backdoor before the front door opened and the couple walked in.

As he passed by, he saw Sam Winchester sitting on a bench in his back yard looking utterly defeated. _Why are all the Winchesters in such a mood today?_ _It's not like he lost his girlfriend in a fir and had to hunt evil- oh wait! He did! _In this reality, however, he was a normal guy with a normal wife and normal kids. The dull life the gigantor had always wanted. So why did he look so down?

Gabriel approached cautiously. Michael could have let him keep his memories since he wasn't a big player in this particular chapter the book of Dean. The man didn't even look up as Gabriel neared, sitting down on the bench beside him.

"Hey there," he said in the gentlest voice he could muster. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go home, Gabriel," Sam snapped. "I want _my_ brother back."

"Woah, easy on the attitude, dude!" Gabriel raked his hands through his hair, rolling his eyes. "It's almost over, Sammy-boy. Dean and Cas are at the house right now, having a cold beer and talking feelings right now. Soon, maybe even tonight, they'll be knocking boots and then we can all go home."

"Soon," Sam began, "Dean will say or do something stupid and it'll be back to square one. Soon, I might march over there and make them make out so I can get the bloody home!"

"I won't let him do or say anything stupid, stupid! That's why I'm here."

"Oh, so you have control over Dean as well as this world? Good to know." Sam rolled his eyes, still not looking up. Gabriel shook his head and sighed.

"Look," he said. "I don't like it any better than you do but if the two were meant to be then they were meant to be. Daddy says they are crucial to one another but… he gave you monkeys free will for a reason. That's why he's letting it play out here, in this reality, rather than the real one. He doesn't want what happens here to effect what happens out there. If Dean or Cas are emotionally compromised, they could hurt people."

"They could hurt people, together or not," Sam pointed out.

"Yes," Gabriel amended, "but at least this way their feelings – and don't let my brother's words tell you otherwise, he does feel – don't get hurt. If this doesn't work out, they won't remember it. If it _does_, well, then the experiment is over and all they'll remember is a dream that will shed some… light into their relationship. Knowing Castiel, he'll confront Dean."

"Knowing Dean," Sam added, "he'll yell, moan and bitch about it before realising it's true."

"He'll talk to you, Sammy. He values your opinion, you're his bother."

"If being with Castiel makes Dean happy, I have no beef with it." Sam finally looked up and smiled. "I-I hope this works, Gabriel."

"You and me both." There was a pause where Sam looked back to the house and Gabriel looked at Sam. Something bugged the angel. "Why do you have your memories in tact?"

Sam turned back to Gabriel and smiled. "Michael. He needed something to keep an eye on you and since I tried to kill you twice, I guess he figured I could-"

"Spank me if I did something naughty?"

Sam laughed. "Something like that."

"The day is still young, Sammy-boy," Gabriel said with a wink. "I could be naughty at any time. Better keep that hand of yours warm and ready."


	17. An awkward finish

**Words**: 738

**Rating:** T

**Note:** I got the end all planned out in my head, guys. Sorry for the wait. No beta for this story.

* * *

By the time Castiel went home, the day had turned into night and the star were shinning brightly in the sky. Dean walked the man home, something about letting Castiel go out into the darkness alone felt wrong. He didn't want to watch him walk away for some reason. They walked in silence, crossing the street directly in front of the houses and getting to the other side, and Castiel's home by default, too quickly. Dean felt awkwardly aware that they had walked a mere fifty feet because he didn't felt right.

"Well… goodnight." Castiel stared at Dean for a moment before turning and heading inside.

"Goodnight, Cas," Dean whispered a moment after the door closed. He went home instead of standing outside the house like the creeper he felt he was. Rubbing his face as he entered his home, he almost didn't see Gabriel in front of him until they were nearly face-to-face.

"Hey, bro!" Gabriel exclaimed like he always did whenever he saw Dean. Even when they were two inches apart, he always screamed. Dean winced, and took a step back. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Nope. Something's up, I can feel it!" His brother jumped up and down on the balls of his feet, looking more like a little kid than a grown man. "Tell me!"

"Nothing happened."

"TELL ME!" Gabriel yelled enthusiastically.

"Damnit, Gabe!" Dean circled around the man, going straight for the refrigerator and getting a beer. He nearly downed the whole bottle in front Gabriel before saying, "It's Cas."

"Cas?"

"Yeah, Cas our neighbour." Gabriel made the universal sign for _go on _and Dean sighed. He had no way of getting out of this. Gabriel would make it impossible; he was like a bloodhound. "I went to apologise at his University and we ended up coming back here for a beer or two."

"Oh," his brother replied with a grin. He winked and said, "You guys did the nasty, huh? Details, I demand details!"

"We didn't do anything," Dean said. "I invited him back here and it was awkward - _very _awkward. We drank a beer or two, watched telly and then I walked him home. That's it."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I get it. You wanted something to happen but nothing did. A sad night indeed. Oh, well. Maybe next time!" And with that he was gone, leaving Dean in the kitchen looking down at his shoes, an empty beer bottle in hand and a frown on his face.

* * *

_Dean walked with purpose through the dark woods. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he simply had to keep on. Something was pulling him towards the clearing a few hundred feet in front of him and nothing was going to stop him from getting there. He felt someone following him but he paid no mind to that; he had one thing he had to do and that was… well, he wasn't sure but it was in that clearing._

_As the trees began to part, creating a path, he could hear the sound of running water – unusual since the entire forest had been eerily silent until now. He brushed past a few low branches, hearing whoever was following behind him groan about the leaves being itchy, and stopped. Along the riverbank was a crouched man, a man wearing a dirty, torn and wet trench coat, cupping his hands into the river in front of him. He brought those clasped hands up to his face, taking a sip and then rubbing his face._

_"Cas…" He managed through a dry throat. The man's head whipped to the side and their eyes connect. He stands as Dean approaches, his rapid pace bringing him close to the man within seconds. _

_"Dean…" the man said in an unbelievably deep voice that sent chills down his spine. _

_Before the man could react, Dean pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I will never let you out of my sights _ever_ again, Cas."_

* * *

Dean woke up with a smile. He could still feel the arms of the man from his dreams around him. He could still smell the distinct smell of cleanliness that permeated off the man's skin even with all the grime visible on him. He could still hear the deep voice in his ear, the reply just another one of those bits lost to him when he woke. Today was going to be a good day.


	18. Gabriel has a talk with Cas

**Words**: 873

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Should I update the story summary? I don't think it accurately describes this story anymore...

* * *

To say that the big fish upstairs didn't like the situation (or lack thereof) between Dean and Castiel, was putting it lightly. Michael (that Ken-doll!) even made a passing remark about Gabriel loosing touch as he walked by and disappeared. Gabriel left their little meetings fuming and decided to take action. He had to speak to Castiel again, man to man and explain how 'confused and alone' Dean's been since his imaginary wife's accident. If that didn't work… well then maybe it was time they let the real world and time take its course. Even if that meant sexual frustration to the max.

He appeared outside Castiel's class just as the door opened and a flood of students exited the room. He waited until Castiel came out, looped his arms around his and said, "hello, there. I wondered if I could talk to you?" Castiel nodded, not at all questioning how Gabriel had found him. Castiel led him to the cafeteria room, or the Student Union as the big letter on top of the building were any indication. They sat down on a table on the furthest part of the room.

"What did you want to talk about, Gabriel? Is something wrong with Dean? Did something happen?" Castiel asked, his brow creasing in that adorable way.

Gabriel suppressed a smile. Dean was on Castiel's mind, obviously. Some things never change, he thought.

"Well, yes and no," he started. "See, um, he has this terrible gay crush on you and he doesn't know how to tell you. Now, as his brother, it is my job to assess any and all of his potential mates. You happen to be a potential mate and I'm here to tell you that … you're okay, man." He nodded at the man in front of him. His mouth was slightly agape, his eyes wide an interesting expression for Castiel, one that Gabriel had never seen before. "So, what do you say?"

"S-Say? Say about what?"

"Will you sleep with my brother and make him the happiest son of a bitch on this earth or will you crush his heart and in return make me crush your arm?" He gave the man his brightest smile and stood. "Good talk. Hope you make the right decision." Gabriel walked away without another word.

* * *

Castiel watched as Dean's strange little brother walked away. Dean had told him that his brother was a bit eccentric. Could this be what Dean had been referring to? But the mans words were oddly sound and Castiel would be a fool to not ask Dean about his so called 'crush' on him. After all, should Dean feel something for him, it was only fair to give whatever they had a chance.

From the first time they met, Castiel had been attracted to Dean. He found that he couldn't keep his eyes of the bow-legged man unless he absolutely tried and even then, if and when his mind wandered, his eyes would return to Dean. It was no secret to anyone that, after Anna's death and his leaving Grad school, Castiel had been unsocial. His interaction with the outside world was limited to school-work.

Whilst his brother chose to lie about Anna's death, Castiel was fully aware about his part in it. When they first met, Adam had told Dean that someone had taken her and ditched her body on the side of a road. As twisted as it sounded, that was what the family claimed to anyone who wasn't close to them. But Castiel knew the truth and it made him depressed.

But now things were better and, should Dean feel the same way, the next logical choice would be for Castiel to ask him out on a date. Going on Gabriel's words, he decided to head over to Dean's home later that night and find out the truth himself.

* * *

"This isn't working, Gabriel," Michael pointed out, his voice contrite. "Do something to make this work."

"Hey! Do I look like a hag with golden threads?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. There was only so much he could manipulate in the world he'd created. He couldn't manipulate people, he'd told them that from the beginning. Hell, if they couldn't do it, how did they expect _him_ to do it? Just because he'd spent a few centuries down on earth didn't mean he knew what made men tick. It was a mystery to him. He looked at his brother and sighed. "There is one thing I could do. One. Just one. But if that doesn't work, I'm done. I like Cassie and doing this to him is… he doesn't deserve to be treated like a doll."

"Neither does Dean," Michael added. "But it must be done. Father ordered it."

"Oh, yeah? And where has he been?" Gabriel asked sternly. "Just because he created us doesn't mean he can rule us."

"That is exactly what it means, brother." Michael turned to him, biting his lower lip. "Just do what you must. My part in this is over, it is all up to you now."

"No, it is up to Dean." Gabriel said. "Dean must make the final decision.


	19. Remember, Dean!

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1002

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Second upload for tonight. No beta so feel free to point out any mistakes!

* * *

He had no idea what was happening. One moment he was at work editing some papers for an evening meeting and the next he was at home, a beer in hand sitting in front of the couch. There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and the sound of clinking pants. Dean stood up, putting his beer down on the table to his left and headed to the kitchen to investigate. For one moment he stood stunned as a man with a pink apron tied around his waist moved around the tight space, reaching for the salt with his right hand and tilting a pan with the other. When the man turned around, Dean quickly moved out of the room and plastered himself to the wall so not to be seen. Who was this man wearing a very unmanly pink apron? And why was he in HIS house?

He took a deep breath, waiting until he heard the fridge close to enter the room and yelling, "Alright, who are you and what are you doing?"

The man, having begun to chop some onions, jumped as Dean yelled, the knife in his hand cutting into his finger. He hissed in pain, throwing the knife on the kitchen counter, getting a towel and wrapping his finger in it before turning to Dean with a scowl.

Dean saw the blood and he went into automatic. The man wrapped a towel around the wound, holding it weakly against it. Dean rushed over, reaching for the man's injured digit and inspecting it. The cut wasn't life threatening, or stitch worthy but it was a bleeder. He took the man over the sink, turning the nobs to cold water and letting the blood rinse out.

"Dean, baby, I'm fine," the man said. "It's fine. I'll just put a band aid over it and it'll be fine."

"No," Dean said firmly. "I caused this so Ima fix it."

"My hero," the man replied sarcastically, his uninjured hand wrapping itself around Dean's waist. "I love it when you get all manly."

"Love you too, Cas."

* * *

Gabriel's plan was simple. Give Dean enough wet dreams about life with Castiel and soon enough, the man would be kneeling on the floor, begging to go out with Cas. He watched as the scene unfolded, watching as the couple (or soon to be couple) huddled around the sink to clean the tiny knife wound. This was their last chance; if this didn't work then Gabriel would have to do something drastic. He didn't want to hurt the boys – emotionally or physically – but he had his orders and as much as he hated them, he had to obey. His Father might be absent but he was still his Father.

His mind wondered for a while longer and that was when he felt the change. Someone – or some_thing_ – was trying to take over this little dream, something powerful enough to change the dream completely. Confused that his world would be invaded without his knowing, Gabriel followed the scene and watched.

* * *

Dean was raking leaves when he heard flapping wings. He stopped raking, leaning on the rake and looking around his yard. It was autumn and the trees surrounding his home were slowly sinking into their own form of hibernation. Dean wished he could do the same. Sometimes he envied the great bears and their ability to sleep all winter long. But he was human, not a bear.

He returned to raking, his arms protesting the exercise with every swipe of the ground he did. He had been at it for two hours and had yet to collect a single bag. The wind kept blowing the leaves back to their place on the grass before Dean could scoop them up. It sucked but, if he didn't do this, the neighbours would complain. You can't live in a fenced in community in peace unless your lawns looked like everyone else's. He'd learned his lesson after his gnomes had been destroyed last year. Never again.

The sound of flapping wings stopped him once more. And he was left in the awe of a pair of blue eyes staring right into him. He was left breathless, the rake falling from his grasp and crashing on the pile he'd created moments before.

"Dean." The gravelly voice sent shivers down Dean's spine. He turned to completely face the man and waited. The man took a few steps forward, clearly walking into Dean's personal space – not that it mattered to him, really. When they were face to face, the man whispered, "I need you to remember. I need you to get us out of here, Dean."

The man pressed two fingers against his forehead and suddenly Dean remembered. "Cas? What- where are..?"

* * *

"You just made this so much more difficult, Cassie," Gabriel said shaking his head sadly. He snapped his fingers, ending the dream. "I have no choice but to speed this up."

He appeared outside Dean's bedroom, entering without as much as knock. He tried to look as worried as possible as he turned on the light and rushed over to Dean's bed where the man thrashed around in bed. Castiel had somehow recovered, however briefly, and now things had to change. If these two didn't get together before Castiel woke entirely… they never would. Gabriel snapped his fingers again and Dean woke up, screaming out in agony and holding his head.

"Dean?" He called out, trying to pull Dean's hands from his face. Something was wrong. Thrashing around in bed was one thing but holding his head in pain was a whole other ballgame. Gabriel hadn't caused this, he didn't do pain. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"My-my h-head!" Dean yelled out. "It burns!"

"Damnit, Cas…" Gabriel whispered, pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead, making him pass out. A dreamless sleep might not be very refreshing but it would help his mind to clean out the plethora of images and memories Castiel had uploaded to Dean's noggin. "You almost broke the most valuable thing you have, bro. I'm only doing my job." Gabriel wiped away the sweat from Dean's forehead, tucked him in and left. He had to speak to Michael. Now.


	20. Balthazar

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1,116

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Not beta'd. And yes, potato. You shall know what I mean in a mo'.

* * *

Gabriel found Michael in Castiel's slice of heaven. He had never been here, there were far too many heavens to keep track off. Michael was seated on a bench overlooking a clearing where a man was flying a kite. Gabriel smiled, watching as the man kept his eye on the kite as if it was the most wondrous thing in the world. He envied that of humans, even deceased ones. Emotions ran deep within Angels, so deep it was best to repress them. But humans, they practically ceased to function without emotions. Like two sides of a coin.

He walked towards his brother, who had already sensed his presence going by the way his back straightened. He was a good little soldier. He always had been. Gabriel hadn't missed being lectured by the angel, the angel who thought himself closer to Father than anyone else. A self-righteous prick, if you asked Gabriel.

"What the hell happened?" Michael asked, eyes forward. "How did Castiel do that?"

"I was about to ask _you_ the same question," Gabriel said pointedly, coming to sit on the bench a few inches away from Michael.

"I had nothing to do with it," Michael assured with the stern voice Gabriel recognized. He wouldn't lie. Not to another angel and certainly not with Father watching.

"I'm sure," Gabriel said rolling his eyes. "What exactly is your part in this, again?"

"I did not have anything to do with this, Gabriel," Michael said firmly. "My task was to give Dean dreams-"

"Nightmares, you mean. He's been having nightmares, not dreams." He saw Michael flinch, his eyes closing for a brief moment before returning to their cold gaze forward.

"- Of his time with Castiel," Michael finished. "Perhaps in imagining our brother, Dean's awakened some part of him?"

"Or Cassie is much stronger than we credit him for."

"Yes." Michael sighed. "There is that, also."

They were silent for a moment, watching the kite fly in the air and the smile on the man growing. There was something he wasn't being told and Gabriel didn't like it. He might have left home for a few centuries – okay, a few _hundred_ centuries – but he was still an archangel and he had the right to know what was going on.

"He is full of surprises," Michael whispered suddenly. "No wonder Father keeps brining him back."

"That he is," Gabriel agreed, not sure where this was leading. Michael might be strong and powerful but he was one whiny potato with self-esteem issues. He tried to make light of it, trying to keep his brother from entering that part of him by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and saying, "Castiel has balls, huge metal ones with spikes. Spikes named Dean."

"W- what?" Michael asked confused, a smile threatening to appear on his full lips.

"Never mind." He shook his head, hiding the smile. He might not have missed the lectures or the whining but he did miss his brother. He missed being able to sit down and just talk, about anything, anywhere and anytime. Michael had been his hero... once. Now it felt as if Gabriel had betrayed him; he'd left when Michael needed him the most. It was one regret he wished to rectify as soon as this whole destiny crap was done with. He sighed, getting back to the situation at hand. "What do I do? I barely managed to get Dean away from Cas. I don't know what else to do to do, Michael."

"I think the better question, Gabriel, is how Castiel returned to his normal self."

"He hasn't, Michael."

"What? You said-"

"In that _dream_, yeah he was back. But in the _world,_ he is still Castiel Novak." He shrugged. "I don't know what happened."

"This is indeed complicated."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance..." A voice behind them said. They didn't have to turn to know who it was; the accent was enough to identify him. Gabriel stood up, eyes narrowed and looked at the man after a moment.

"Nice visage, bro!" Gabriel exclaimed looking at him from head to toe. He received a confused look in return. "Balthazar, right?"

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked, still sitting on the bench, his back to the angel.

"Offering my services, of course." Balthazar walked around Gabriel, a few feet around him that is, and placed himself in front of Michael. The archangel stood, he very well towered over Balthazar even in his Adam outfit, and cocked an eyebrow. Balthazar merely smiled widely and blew him a kiss before going around him and sitting on the bench, one leg crossed over the other. The angel was cocky. Gabriel's interest was peaked.

"What services?" Gabriel asked coming to stand by Michael. He tried to lean on his brother by putting his arm on Michael's shoulder but he was too short and, before he could lean, Michael had disappeared, leaving Gabriel to tilt and almost fall. Annoyed and slightly happy that Mr. Stick-in-the-ass was gone, he smiled and asked, "What do you know about this situation?"

"I keep tabs on Cassie," Balthazar replied as if nothing had happened in front of him. "I lost him a few weeks back. Guess I didn't get the invitation... He won't like that, you know?"

"He won't remember," Gabriel told him. "_We_ have a plan."

"And what, pray tell, is your plan?"

"Well, uh, Michael knows the specifics-" Gabriel said, scratching his head. "I'm just the artist in this."

"You lost me the moment your mouth opened..."

"You know Castiel better than anyone-" Michael said behind Gabriel, startling the archangel.

"When the fuck did you come back?" Gabriel asked trying his best to compose himself. It seems that he spent too much time around the mortals and not enough time with beings than can pop in and out without a sound. Michael waved the question away, stepping in front of Balthazar.

"Except for Dean," Balthazar corrected. "Yes."

"Yes, so you can tell if he's lying."

"Ah. I see."

"I-I don't!" Gabriel called out, one hand flying in the air. Balthazar and Michael turned to him, an annoyed look on their faces. Gabriel lowered his hand and said, "Well, I don't..."

"You," Balthazar said pointing at Michael, "want me to go into your fantasy world, pretend to be Castiel's boyfriend and make Dean jealous all the while finding out how much of the real world he remembers."

"Boyfriend? Wait? What?" Gabriel asked confused. "I'm not doing this! I'm not adding another person into-"

"Yes," Michael replied, completely ignoring Gabriel who threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Are you willing?"

Balthazar contemplated it for a moment before nodding and saying, "I'm in."


	21. A Promise

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 752

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Not beta'd as always. Wrote this whilst waiting for "Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock" to load on my PS3. Enjoy.

* * *

"How does this place work exactly?" Balthazar asked as he followed Gabriel out of heaven and down to his creation. "Is it an alternate reality?"

"Nope." Gabriel shook his head. "Not an alternate reality, my friend."

"Well, _friend,_ then explain if you will, how are able to create this place with so many levels of complexity?"

"Simple, really." Gabriel smirked, waving his hand towards the community a few feet away. "It's real." Eyebrow quirked, he started to explain, "We are in New Mexico, bro. The place, buildings, furniture and trees are real, it was an abandoned town that some movie company tore down and rebuilt to use in a movie. But the movie got shut down so instead of tearing it back down they closed it down, set up security and hired a guard."

"And where is the guard now?"

Gabriel turned, grinning widely. "You're looking at him!"

"Alright then," Balthazar said walking away, a look of disinterest on his face. Gabriel followed behind him and almost ran into him when Balthazar stopped suddenly, turning around in an instant. "Why are you doing this, Gabriel? And don't give me _because my brothers and my dear old father said so_ crap. Really, why are you doing this?"

The archangel took a step back and sighed. "I want to see Dean Winchester happy."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and asked, "I'm gonna regret this, but why do you want Dean, of all people, happy?"

"We're a lot alike, Dean and me. And if I can't have a family in peace, then I want Dean to have it. He's sacrificed so much for this planet and for _us. _He went to hell _and _purgatory and not once has he called it quits. I just think its time we gave something back."

"Oh," was the other angel's reply.

They kept on walking, the path to the gated community feeling farther that it was for the two angels. Gabriel was trying to think of a good cover for Balthazar and a good reason to explain his sudden appearance to both Dean and Castiel when a thought occurred to him.

"Why are _you_ doing this?" Gabriel asked . "You know what we're trying to do here, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why help?"

"I owe Castiel my life, a million times over."

"Repaying a debt, I get," Gabriel said, his eyes narrowing at the angel. "But that look in your eye, yeah _that_ uncertain look you're currently sporting, is what I don't get. You obviously care about him-"

"We fought together," Balthazar interrupted, accentuating the word fought as if it explained everything. Gabriel thought he saw a sadness pass over the angel's eyes before it was replaced with admiration. "We were in the same trenches for centuries, fighting along each other." A sigh. "Cassie is my brother, nothing else."

"But you-"

"Drop it, archangel," Balthazar said menacingly, his vessel's voice dropping down to an almost bone chilling level.

Gabriel threw his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to cause the angel to back out. "Alright. Just one more teeny-tiny question if you wouldn't mind?" Balthazar made a go ahead sign with his hands. "Do you honestly believe Dean and Cas were created for one another?"

The angel smiled sadly before replying, "Yes. Yes I do. Don't ask me why but I do. I see it in Cassie's eyes whenever he speaks of Dean. He's a different person altogether with that ape." He nodded to himself. "He's better. So yes, I do think they belong together. I'm here to assure that, actually. I promised I would do anything to insure that it happened."

They stared at one another for a moment. Gabriel couldn't resist the urge to ask yet another question. He raised his hand, an annoying habit he'd picked up from the humans he spent time around in the university where he worked – well, pranked. "I know I said it was the-"

"Ask," Balthazar interrupted.

"Who did you promise, exactly?"

The angel pause and raked his hands trough hair. They stood only a few steps away from the gates now and Balthazar looked through the steel bars of the fence and towards the main street where the houses lined up. He then looked up at the sky and mumbled to something himself. Gabriel was about to say never mind when the reply came. "To Castiel. I promised Castiel."


	22. A Heachache

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 868

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Not beta'd as always. Upload one of three for tonight in celebration of the new year.

* * *

Dean had the monster of all headaches all morning long. Gabriel was nowhere to be found and he was glad of that. If there was one thing his brother was sure to do was give Dean a headache and he did not need another one to pile the one he currently had. After digging through his bathroom cupboard he found some ibuprofen hiding behind a bottle of cologne he didn't remember buying. He popped the pills, leaned down and cupped some water in his hands, swallowing the pills and hoping that the headache would be gone soon.

He headed to the kitchen, making himself some pancakes and coffee. The coffee was as bitter as a lime and as hot as a pepper, just the way he liked it. Balancing a plate of pancakes, a bottle of syrup and his cup, he settled into the living room, putting the food on the side table and managing not to spill one ounce or drop one pancake.

The television remote was out of his reach however. So he had to get up, walk up to the kitchen table (he didn't even remember putting it there) and get it. Leaving his food, he did just that and when he turned back, remote in hand he was startled to find Gabriel sitting in his seat, plate in his lap and a half eaten pancake hanging off his fork, dripping maple syrup all over the couch.

"When in the hell did you get here?" Dean asked as he went back to the couch. "I was alone a second ago."

"I've been here the whole time, bro!" Gabriel exclaimed. He pointed to the plate and said, "These are really good. You should eat some."

"Noooo," Dean teased. "You go on ahead. Have some coffee too." He smiled as Gabriel reached over for the coffee cup. With a smile, he took a big gulp of the drink before he went still. Setting the cup down on the side table, Gabriel glared at Dean as he was forced to swallow the bitter coffee. Innocently, Dean said, "Oh! You like milk and sugar in your coffee! I'm sorry. I completely forgot!"

"_You are evil_," Gabriel whispered. Then he shrugged and kept eating, motioning for Dean to sit down instead of sitting in front of him like a scary teacher. He did and that's when Gabriel gave him the news. "The Novak's have a guest staying at their house this week."

"Really? How'd you find out?"

"Big brother Novak and I hang out sometimes," Gabriel told him. "He said Castiel's best friend is staying with them for a bit."

"D-did you see her?"

"How do you know it's a her? It might be a he."

"Did you see _him_ then?" Dean asked as Gabriel put the plate to the side and stretched.

"No, but we have been invited to their home for dinner tonight." Gabriel stood, walking to the kitchen and returning to the living room with a beer. Dean cocked and eyebrow, looking at the bottle then at Gabriel. He scoffed and said, "Technically, I haven't slept in 36 hours so ... consider this _my_ coffee. Which, by the way, you should slow down on - it's like melted coal, that shit you drink."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You were saying? About tonight?"

"Ah, yes. We're having dinner at the Novak's. Isn't that exciting?"

"I- yeah," Dean hesitated, "exciting."

"Speaking of, what were you doing last night? Having a sexy dream about a certain angel, I'm guessing."

"I wasn't dreaming about Castiel," Dean replied without thinking. He groaned knowing what was coming next. Bring on the ridicule, he thought, it's not like I have a headache or anything. He was surprised when Gabriel stood up, taking the plate with him without another word and came back with a fresh cup of coffee – just the way Dean liked it - handing it to him without a word. After a few silent moments, Dean broke the silence. "It was a weird dream."

"You were screaming out his name," Gabriel told him. "You think that means something? Continuous dreaming of one guy isn't really normal shit."

"Eloquent as ever," Dean commented taking a sip from the coffee and letting it burn away at the lump that was forming in his throat. "I don't know what it could be."

"Maybe you're in love with him!" Gabriel boomed out louder than necessary. "Maybe this your thick-skulls way to say you _loves_ him!"

"Loves? Who taught you to talk? Elmo?"

"You're avoiding the issue," Gabriel sang out.

"Take the hint," Dean said finishing his coffee. He put the cup aside and rubbed his aching head. Standing, he stretched and sighed as the world spun making his head pound even more than before. He turned to Gabriel and said, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up before the dinner at the Novak's. Hopefully this headache or migraine or whatever this is will be gone by then."

"Okay dokey. Hope you feel better, Dean."

"You and me both," he replied making his way upstairs with Gabriel's words echoing in his head. It was crazy! No way was he in love with Castiel. No way.


	23. A friend and nothing else

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1,175

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Not beta'd as always. Upload two of three for tonight in celebration of the new year. Ten minutes away for me, how about you guys?

* * *

When Castiel returned from his morning run, he headed straight for the kitchen to get a bottle of water. As he entered, pushing open the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen, he ran into someone. It took him a moment before recognizing the man, screaming out his name in what could have been a non-manly way. It was Balthazar, his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked as he was pulled into a tight hug. He hugged back; completely aware that he was a sweaty mess and that Balthazar had on a shirt that looked more expensive than the house they were standing in.

"I'm here for you, Cassie! Why else?" Balthazar replied as they pulled away. "Miss me, have you?"

"Yeah!" he replied. "How could I not have missed that sexy accent, the smelly cologne and the expensive clothing?"

"You jest but I see behind your sarcastic veil!"

"I also missed the weird way you talk," Castiel said with a smile. He was pulled into another hug, a gentler one that reminded him of the old days when no one was dead and everyone was happy. They pulled apart, Castiel looping his arm around Balthazar and dragging him to the kitchen, forgetting about his thirst and sweatiness. Sitting on the couch, knees touching and hands still joined at the elbow, Castiel leaned his head to the man's shoulder and asked, "Why are you really here?"

Balthazar brought his hand up, the one not being held hostage by Castiel, and gently massaged his friend's scalp. He knew Castiel liked a good head rub once in a while; it calmed his racing head down for a spell and allowed good thoughts to circulate and drive bad thoughts out. He felt Castiel's eyes close, his eyelashes gently tickling his skin as he did so. Balthazar's hand left his hair, softly tracing down his friend's face until he reached his chin.

"I'm here to make sure you are happy," he finally answered, fingers tilting Castiel's head back, making those crystal blue eyes snap open and look at him. "I made you a promise, Cassie. I won't let you down."

Castiel smiled, not sure what Balthazar was going on about but happy to see his friend nonetheless. He had missed the man and their chats. Here was the only person who he had ever trusted wholeheartedly, back in his life when he was the most confused.

"I ran into a rather handsome young man outside your house," Balthazar said. "I thought he might be staking your house out so I gave him a piece of my mind. But he said you knew him and his brother so I let him go."

"You ran into Dean?" Castiel asked pulling away from him. "What did he say?"

"I don't think that was his name, no. I think it was Gabriel something-or-other, but do tell who is this Dean who you find attractive?"

Castiel shied away from him, pulling his legs to his chest and smiling like a little kid. It broke Balthazar's heart knowing that whatever Castiel felt for him, it was nothing compared to how he felt for Dean. But in the end he had always known he and Castiel would never be together. In this reality they were best friends, the only relationship Balthazar allowed himself to imagine for the two of them. Gabriel hadn't told him the specifics but Balthazar figured he'd implanted Castiel with false memories or perhaps just tweaked the memories he already had to make them more human. He would have to avoid any talk of the past or try his best to bullshit as much as he could get away with.

"He's our neighbor," Castiel said pulling him out of his thoughts. "That's it."

"I remember a time when we would tell each other everything," Balthazar whispered sadly, a touch of reality in his words. Faithful to the end, Castiel was or had been until Dean Winchester got his grubby hands on him.

When the stake had passed through him, Balthazar had known true betrayal. He had learned what his brother had turned into and it had hurt. He was better off dead than having witnessed what had happened after the souls he so desperately needed bit him in the ass. At the same time, he had wished nothing but to be there for Castiel who had risked his life a thousand times over for him in the battlefield. It's all in the past now, he thought as he tried to listen to his version of Castiel speak of Dean. He had the same twinkle of admiration in his eyes as angel Castiel did, the same dorky awkward smile and the scrunched up nose as he spoke of the human who had captured his heart.

"... he might have kissed me once but then we started over and it was weird. And then his brother came to talk to me at school and I promised to go talk to Dean but I forgot," Castiel was saying. "I don't know what to do, Balthy. Help me."

"He kissed you?" he asked, eyebrow cocked up in shock. "He full on kissed you, asked for forgiveness, took you home and brought you back?"

"Yes..."

"You realize what that was, don't you?"

"No..."

"It sounds to me like a date."

"N-no that- that wasn't- no. I- I don't think it was a date." Castiel paused, thinking about that day and running through the conversations they had. The word date had no been mentioned at all but... it did sound like one in hindsight. "I didn't know it was a date. Did I do something wrong?"

"His brother came to see you at Uni?"

"Yes, he said a lot of stuff I didn't understand. But I think he was trying to say that Dean likes me and I should do something about it or maybe that was just my head playing games."

"Sounds like Gabriel," Balthazar whispered to himself.

"What?"

"I said you'll find out tonight. Adam invited them over, told me to tell you he was on a work holiday – he might have said convention – and that they were coming over to meet me."

"Great," Castiel moaned out slouching back onto Balthazar's shoulder with a sigh.

"You should start getting ready," he told him. "I will not let this go, Cassie and with Dean coming over... you may want to look your best."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make Dean want to bed you right on the kitchen table," Balthazar assured him. "He won't be able to resist you after I'm through with you. Now go shower whilst I get the rest of my things from the car."

"Do you need –"

"No," Balthazar interrupted, standing up and pulling Castiel up. He pushed him towards the stairs leading up to the bedrooms and yelled out, "Go shower and make yourself pretty! I'll make dinner for our guests! Don't worry about a thing, Cas. He won't take his eyes off of you!"


	24. Pre-dinner jitters

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 762

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Not beta'd as always. Upload three of three for tonight in celebration of the new year. Happy New Years, everyone!

* * *

Gabriel and Balthazar met up half an hour before dinner was set to be. Balthazar had been amazed how slow time seemed to pass in this world; he had finished making dinner almost an hour ago and still had time to get Castiel to change six times before settling on black jeans that hugged his tight body and a V-neck shirt that didn't make him feel uncomfortable, which meant it was a barely there drop of the neck line that showed of his glorious collarbone. Castiel was finishing cleaning the house and setting the table when Balthazar sneaked out, proclaiming he need a smoke break, and met up with Gabriel who had left Dean trying to find his favourite shoes.

"They're fuck ugly, dude," Gabriel told him holding up the loafers with distaste. "Look at them! Where in the hell did he buy them? They're hideous!"

"More importantly, why does a hunter _need_ loafers?"Balthazar asked, hands on his hips as he appraised the faux leather caramel colored shoes.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the shoes disappeared, most likely back to the house because Dean popped his head out of one of the upstairs windows and proclaimed, "Found them!" Gabriel turned around giving him two thumbs up and the man popped his head back inside. Balthazar rolled his eyes as the angel turned back and sighed. "He had a headache this morning," Gabriel told him. "But I made it go away so he's in a super cheery mood now. I can't stand it."

"Shouldn't have butted in, then."

"Yeah but headachy-Dean is worst than cheery-Dean," he commented holding his hand up and adding, "Don't ask. It didn't make sense to me either."

"Alright, well, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How have they not noticed that they are alone in this … place?"

"They're not…" Gabriel replied slowly. "I'm here. And Sam is here. Well, sometimes. He alternates between here and reality like Adam – slash – Michael does."

"It's empty everywhere else," Balthazar said. "How have they yet to notice the lack of people? Where do they go when they leave?"

"They don't leave," Gabriel said. "Look, it's all complicated but under control. Stop asking questions, your making my appetite run away."

Before Balthazar could protest, Dean exited the house and ran towards them, a smile on his face. "You must be Dean," Balthazar said as he reached them, extending his hand for the man to take. "I'm Balthazar."

"Cool name," Dean said shaking his hand. "Where you from?"

"Thanks," he replied. "I was born in France but, uh, I lived in England and California on and off. That's how I met Cassie, in fact. You?"

"Kansas."

They stood in silence looking at one another with Gabriel stuck in the middle. Dean didn't look like much, Balthazar thought, but then again, neither did Castiel and he was a very efficient soldier. Looks could deceive, obviously.

"So… is the food ready or am I gonna have to go get some snacks to kept me up until it is?" Gabriel asked rubbing his hands together and looking towards the Novak home.

"It's ready," Balthazar said walking towards the house. "Made it myself. Do you cook, Dean?"

"Not really," Dean replied. "Not anything fancy at least."

"Not all of us have the talent." Balthazar turned to the men, one hand on the doorknob and said, "Gentlemen, let me go inside and make sure everything is in order before you come in. One moment, please."

He went inside and found Castiel under the table, his legs pulled up to his chest and head on his knees. He rolled his eyes, not liking this human Castiel at all. The real Cas would never back down from anything, he would do what he thought was true and right and go through with it even if it wasn't. This version was weak and simple minded riddled with indecisions. It had to stop now.

"Cas!" He yelled, spooking the man under the table. "Get out of there!"

He did as he was told and stood in front of Balthazar, hands in his pockets, looking at the floor. "I don't think I can do this, Balthy."

"You have to. It's your last chance to get him."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you once this is all over but you _have_ to do this, Cassie." The man shook his head. Balthazar reached out, gently cupping his face and making their eyes meet. "For me. Please, Castiel. Do it for me." Castiel nodded slowly. "Good! Now let's let out guests inside, shall we?"


	25. Dinner Time Part One

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1,613

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Not beta'd as always.

* * *

Dean and Gabriel stood outside the Novak home, awkwardly waiting for the door to open and to be led in. Dean couldn't wait to see Castiel and to know about Balthazar. Were they good friends? Were they close friends? Were they friends with benefits? He just had to know. At his side Gabriel wobbled back and forth on the pads of his feet, smacking his lips and clicking his tongue. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. Gabriel was dangerous when he got impatient, especially where food was involved.

"D'you think it will be normal people food or weird artist food? Cuz I'm starving and I want to eat people food not decorations." Gabriel rubbed his stomach and whispered, "You shall be fed soon, precious."

"I don't know, _Gollum_." Dean elbowed him in the ribs, smiling. "You should've asked when you were talking to him."

"It didn't come up," Gabriel said with a shrug looking back up from his stomach.

"Then what were you talking about then?" Dean asked turning to face his brother. "Sex?"

"Actually yes," Gabriel replied with a smirk. "We talked about how much you want to jump Castiel's bones."

The door opened before Dean could reply. A smiling Balthazar one arm around Castiel's shoulder and the other on the doorframe looked at them. Castiel, at his side, looked terrified. Dean turned to the doorway to say something and was struck breathless. Castiel looked handsomer than ever. His shirt revealed sharp collarbones that made Dean want to reach out and trace it with the pads of his fingers (or tongue, but he tried not to picture that just now), the shirt making his blue eyes bluer and pants that look too good to be real. He looked like a model from one of those stylish magazines, except for the disheveled hair, that was strictly Castiel.

"Hi Dean," Castiel said looking directly at him.

"H-h-hey Cas," Dean stammered. "You look- wow! You look fantastic."

"Thanks, Dean." Castiel smiled and for yet another second Dean couldn't breathe.

Balthazar smirked, pulling Castiel out of the doorway. "Come on in, gents. Food is ready. Give me a hand would you Gabriel?"

"Sure." Gabriel walked by Dean but not before leaning down to and whispering "Don't gawk too much, he might think you're in love with him or something."

"Go!" Dean muttered pushing Gabriel towards the kitchen.

"Cassie!" Balthazar yelled as he went through the double doors, releasing an amazing fragrance from the kitchen to the living room. "How about taking Dean on the grand tour of the house?"

"Would you like a tour, Dean?" Castiel asked, his eyes shinning brightly as he looked at him. They were begging him to say yes – or maybe that was his imagination. He nodded and smiled, stepping aside to let Castiel lead the way upstairs to the second floor.

* * *

Everything so far was going very good. Add to that the amazing food that was sure to follow; the night might very well be a success. Hopefully Castiel and Dean wouldn't ruin the night by being their closed-hearted selves.

Gabriel leaned against the fridge, hands on his hips, watching Balthazar as he put the finishing touches on the food. It smelt great and looked like a great feast worthy of a king. He watched the angel zoom around the kitchen, stirring the inside of pots, tasting each pot and then turning off the stove notches of each. By the time the food was being put into serving plates, Gabriel was drooling with excitement wishing that he'd brought a lollipop to hold off the hunger that was rumbling in his stomach.

"Where in the hell did you learn to cook?" Gabriel finally asked holding the swinging doors open for Balthazar who was carrying a particularly large roast on a serving plate. "I had centuries of down time and my best cooking-wise is an omelette. You were gone for – what? – Fifty years?"

"I applied my so-called 'down time' to more practical uses," Balthazar said as he put the tray down on the empty table. "I thought I told you to set the table."

"Yeah. I wasn't listening," Gabriel replied with a shrug. "I was picturing myself making love to this beautiful meal in various-"

"Set it _now_." The look in his eyes told him he wasn't playing around and for one second Gabriel felt a bit terrified. Then he remembered that he was an archangel and Balthazar was a soldier. A soldier who stood between him and food, a soldier he couldn't piss off just yet.

"Gosh," Gabriel huffed. He snapped his fingers and the table was set in the blink of an eye. He looked at Balthazar with a cocked eyebrow. "Better, _mother_?"

"Much," Balthazar returned without missing a beat. "Now how about popping in the rest of the food here as well. My Grace seems to be a bit out of reach at the moment. Something you neglected to tell me in our briefing earlier today."

"Well, that has nothing to do with me. I don't even know how Castiel is Grace-less even though he's still an angel. That's Michael's domain, I'm the artist-slash-guard here - nothing more, nothing less." He snapped his fingers again and the food was on the table. Balthazar went around it, turning some plates to the side and adjusting the position of the food. "You take your food too serious, dude. It looks perfect, no one cares about where each thing is at, just how much effort it takes to reach over for it."

"It matters to me," Balthazar whispered, leaning down his hands on his knees to check out the table from the side. He stood up, walking a few steps back and looking at it from afar. "Perfect."

"Sheesh, cool your jets, Gordon Ramsey!" Gabriel teased. "Shall I call the lovely couple? Or is this your way of getting me into bed 'cuz it's working, I can tell you that now." Balthazar rolled his eyes at the angel and went back to the kitchen without answering. "Alright... one cock block coming right up." Taking a deep breath, Gabriel walked to the living room, went up a step and yelled, "Dinner!"

* * *

They were in the middle of dinner when it began. Dean and Castiel sat facing each other in the centre of the table with Balthazar and Gabriel on each end. With one nod from Gabriel, the plan to get Dean jealous began. The table was small enough that Balthazar could reach over and touch Castiel's hand, which lay at the side, fingers gripping his wine glass, every so often. The current dinner conversation revolved around Balthazar and Castiel's relationship. Dean listened intently, his eyes following every touch and look shared between the two men.

"This food is great," Gabriel complimented. "Where did you say you leant to cook?"

"Paris," Balthazar said taking a sip of his cup. "I was there for a few weeks. That was before England but after Asia. You remember, Cassie? You stayed with me for a week checking out schools there."

"Yeah." Castiel looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye. "That's what friends do, right? And you're a great _friend_."

"Friend," Balthazar repeated with a chuckle. "Remember that new years eve party we went to in Seattle? You got stinking drunk and kissed me when New York reached the New Year." He reached over placing his hand over Castiel's, holding it tight and watching as Dean gripped his spoon until his knuckles were white.

"I remember barfing right afterwards," Castiel muttered blushing pulling his hand away from under Balthazar's. He looked at Dean. "I was drunk. You gave me a spiked drink."

"I would've spiked something _else_ but you – " he pointed at Castiel with a spoon " - passed out in the bathroom."

Gabriel coughed loudly, giving Balthazar a pointed look. Dean looked at his brother worried that in his excitement to eat he had forgotten to chew... again. But he was fine because a moment later, all heads turned to Dean as he said, "Dean once dated a tranny."

"I did not!" Dean cried out in terror. "It was Halloween and the place was dark. How was I to know she was a he?"

"You into men, Dean?" Balthazar asked seductively. "I could show you a thing or two about men or better yet, let Cassie do it."

This time all heads turned to a blushing Castiel whose mouth was half open and eyes wide. A quick kick under the table from Balthazar and he snapped out of it. Unfortunately, the first thing that came to his mind made him blush harder as the words escaped his mouth.

"I would love to show you my thing." It took him a second to realise what he had said. He closed his eyes as the table broke into laughter, leaning forward on his elbows and covering his face in embarrassment. "I mean – I could show you many thi- you know what? I'm gonna shut up now."

"Dean would _love_ to see your thing," Gabriel butted in. "He could show you his th- ow!" A kick under the table from Dean stopped him short.

"I know what you meant, Cas," Dean's voice said as the laughter died out. Castiel removed his hands from his face and looked at him, a faint smile on his face. "I get it."

An awkward silence fell over the table then. Castiel was still blushing slightly; the pink glaze decorated his striking cheekbones. Dean smiled to himself knowing that those blue eyes were on him and not Balthazar who had – thankfully – retracted his hand from Castiel's. He looked up and smiled back as Gabriel burped, pushed his plate aside and yelled, "Pudding time!"


	26. Dinner Time Part Two

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 2,007

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Not beta'd as always. Dinner at the Novaks, what could go wrong?

* * *

Balthazar stood up with a sigh, his hands rubbing together as he went around the table to Castiel's side. He put his hands on Castiel's shoulders, gently rubbing calming circles with his thumbs and enjoying the look on Dean's face as he did so. He leaned down and whispered into Castiel's ear, "I made pie. How about you bring it out?"

Castiel nodded, leaving the table once Balthazar had taken a step back. He began to clear the table piling the silverware on a side table for Gabriel to worry about later. After all, the angel had brought the plates into existence, it was only fair that he took care of the dirty dishes afterwards too. He poured everyone drinks, eyeing the kitchen where Castiel had disappeared. The pie was on the cooling rack, ready and waiting to be carried to the living room to be eaten. All Castiel had to do was get it and yet it had been five minutes since he had gone in there and not a peep was heard from him.

"So..." Gabriel muttered with a sigh. "Did dessert take a detour to hell or something? Where's your bro?"

"I don't know." He stood up to check up on him but Dean beat him to it, already halfway to the kitchen door. He sat back down, eyes still on the kitchen door, and asked Gabriel, "Is this your doing?"

"I don't mess around with food," Gabriel told him, hands up in surrender. "I didn't do anything."

"GABE!" Dean yelled from the kitchen. "Get in here! HELP!"

The two angels rushed to the kitchen where Dean was holding Castiel who was lying on the floor. He was shaking him, calling his name but there was no reaction. The pie was on the floor next to him. Balthazar threw himself on the floor, his hands trembling as he reached for Castiel. He was still warm but hardly breathing, his pulse weak. He looked to Gabriel who stood over them unsure of what to do.

"Do something!" He yelled at the archangel. "Help him! You got him into this mess! Save him!"

It took a moment for Gabriel to register what was happening. He took one quick look at Castiel's face – at Jimmy's face – and at the pie on the floor and ran through a list of possibilities, none of which made sense. Mentally, he called out for Michael while he pushed Dean and Balthazar away and carried Castiel out of the kitchen and laid him out on the couch gently.

Michael, while not appearing physically, sent him a mental message. _James Novak had a walnut allergy_, the message said. _I am letting Castiel's Grace through for one moment. He will be fine but if Castiel manages to fight me off as I close him out again, our plan will be ruined._

"Just heal him," Gabriel whispered. "I'll worry about Castiel later."

_It is done. He will rest now. _Another message said.

"This was a rookie mistake, Michael. How is Jimmy's still reacting to human weaknesses?"

For a moment there was nothing and then: Get_ Balthazar and meet me. I'll be waiting. _

Gabriel leaned down to push aside a stray lock of hair that had fallen across Castiel's now sweaty face. He completely forgot about Balthazar and Dean who remained in the kitchen as he popped Castiel up to his bed and tucked him in. He had to get Balthazar and meet with Michael. There was a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the kitchen...**

Dean was on the floor, his hands on his lap staring down at the floor. When he'd walked into the kitchen and saw Castiel on the floor he had never been so scared before. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen, looking down at the floor where he laid, in shock. Then it seemed as if the world sped up. He yelled out for Gabriel and suddenly he was on the floor, Castiel was on his lap and he was trying desperately to wake the man up. He didn't even register when his brother and Balthazar had come in, he just felt Castiel being pulled away from him and suddenly found himself staring at the floor, his hands shaking.

He knew a mild allergy attack when he saw it; Ben had a dog allergy. He remained on the floor, desperately running through possible allergens when he saw the pie laying a few feet away. Even on the floor, he could see the walnuts in the crème that practically overflowed the actual pie. He stared at it, trying to think of other possibilities and failing. Why had Castiel's absolute best friend make a walnut pie know that he had an allergy to it? Something wasn't right.

"Walnuts..." Dean said to himself. He pulled himself up and repeated, "Walnut pie. You made a walnut pie?"

Balthazar leaned away from him on the kitchen counter, his hands on his face, which was riddled with worry. He couldn't get the image of Castiel laying on the floor looking half dead. He felt Dean stand up, heard him whisper something to himself and then practically yell at him. Dean wasn't important – not now, not ever. Castiel was important – now and forever.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, reaching out for Balthazar and turning him around. He faced the man, angry and scared. "Castiel could've died. Allergies killed people everyday – he could've been one of them. Who the hell are you? You're not his best friend. A _best_ friend would know about every single allergy, every single thing that could kill him!"

"I didn't know!" Balthazar hissed back. "I – I wouldn't have made it if I had. His body... it's different now than before. I didn't know about this."

"How in the hell-"

"Get out of my face, Winchester."

"No!" Dean shouted getting right up in Balthazar's personal space. He wanted answers. He _needed_ answers. "You're his best friend and you didn't know? If _I_ was his friend as long as you've been, I would know every little thing that could hurt him. Every single dust mite, allergen and whatever else that he could even possibly get him killed. I would keep him away from it like the plague. Not make a damn pie covered in them!"

"OH! Winchester wants to protect little Castiel, does he?" Balthazar snapped. "Protect him from all evils in the world. Keep him locked up and safe? He isn't some delicate flower that needs protecting, Dean."

The doors to the kitchen were pushed open before Dean could reply – which seemed to be the trend for the day. Gabriel came in, his hand on his forehead and sighed. He took one look at the two of them, so close together, and cocked an eyebrow. He said nothing as Dean took a step back, looking at him questioningly.

"He's fine. Just a mild allergy attack," Gabriel told them. He pointed to the pie on the floor and said, "Probably walnuts, yeah? He didn't know judging by the now dead pie or else he wouldn't have grabbed it."

"But he's better now?" Balthazar asked concerned. "May I go see him?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Let me take some water up to him and see if he wakes up. I'll let you know."

He took a bottle of water from the fridge and left without another word. Dean and Balthazar watched as the double doors swung back and forth and the sound of Gabriel's steps as he went up the stairs. Dean let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and turned to apologize to Balthazar.

"I get the impression that you don't like me," Balthazar commented before Dean could apologize.

"No," he answered truthfully. "I don't. But the same could be said about you."

"True."

There was a pause between the two as they took in the new information. Dean spoke first. "Why? What did I do to you? We just met."

"The same could be said about you," Balthazar echoed with a sigh. He mentally checked that Gabriel wasn't anywhere near them and asked, "How long have you known Cassie?"

"I don't know... A few weeks, I guess."

"It took only a 'few weeks' for you to infiltrate every _bit_ of him," Bathazar said letting a bit of the real anger and annoyance he felt enter his words. "Every conversation is Dean can do that, Dean said this and Dean, Dean, Dean, DEAN!"

"That's not my fault. I can't help what he talks about."

"No, you can't," Balthazar conceded.

"Then what the hell is your problem?" Dean demanded. "Tell him to shut up if it bothers you so much."

"You have so much power over him," Balthazar muttered without looking at Dean. "Power you don't even know you have. He would die for you, he _has_ died for you and not a thanks was given. If anything you _expected_ him to die for you!."

"What-what are talking about, man?"

"No one should have that much power over anyone. Especially not Castiel."

"Power? It's not like anything special or-"

"He's more special than anyone else you'll _ever_ meet, Dean," Balthazar corrected, his voice as cold as ice. "And you haven't figure that out yet, then you're not worthy of him."

"What?" Dean asked dumbfounded. What in the hell was going on?

"He - he cares about you more than he should. More than he's allowed to but it doesn't matter to him because you're the great Dean Winchester."

"What the hell are you-"

"He loves you, Dean and if you hurt him I will drown you in a sea so infinite you'd wish to be back in Purgatory."

Gabriel entered kitchen, pushing open the double doors harshly. Startled, it took Dean a moment to try to understand what the hell Balthazar was thinking. Eventually he gave up, looking at his brother and back at Balthazar before brushing past Gabriel. Gabriel watched at Dean as he got his coat and left the house without a word. His eyes narrowed at Balthazar.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Gabriel yelled. "What did you do?"

"I spoke my mind," Balthazar replied with a shrug. "That is all. It is not my fault that he isn't man enough to see the truth."

"Why you go and say that for?!" Gabriel yelled this time throwing his hands up in exasperation. It was like trying to keep a baby monkey from being eaten by a lion that had pissed off a dinosaur! One impossible shit after another and he was expected to go along with it? Oh, the life of a archangel/trickster! "This was not what we agreed on."

"I shall look after Castiel for the night," the angel said, ignoring Gabriel. "And leave in the morning. Call if you require further assistance."

"You better not have ruined this, Balthazar," Gabriel warned as the angel passed by him. "There will be consequences if you did."

"I kept a promise." He turned and looked at Gabriel for a moment, biting his lower lip. He looked on the verge of tears but that couldn't be, thought Gabriel. Why would he want to cry? Before he could ask, Balthazar turned away leaving him alone in the threshold of the kitchen.

"Damage control falls to me then... As always."

He would have to apprise Michael of this little tidbit of information without Balthazar. Who knows what the archangel might do if he found out that Balthazar might have cost them the entire mission. Castiel was fine now, Michael had somehow taken care of everything and by tomorrow he wouldn't even remember going into the kitchen. Good thing too because if it hadn't been for Jimmy's unknown allergy, things might have escalated between Balthazar and Dean even more than they had just now. And the last thing they needed was Balthazar saying some keyword that could trigger Castiel to come back for real – the mission would be truly over then. All Gabriel had to worry about was Michael. For now.

* * *

**Note: **I know nothing of allergy and allergy attacks apart from the bit I read online.


	27. Rose

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1,316

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Not beta'd as always. Sorry for the delay! This gives a bit on Balthazar's background.

* * *

Balthazar took the stairs two at a time after Gabriel went after Dean. He expected the angel to have come bursting back, ready to take him to Michael, at any time so he wanted to spent whatever amount of time he did _have_ with Castiel. This human version was a lot like the angel-version, the _real_ Castiel and not the earthly way in which he portrayed himself. Very few people knew who the real Castiel was, Balthazar was one of them, a privilege he rather enjoyed. A privilege he might have to now share with Dean Winchester of all people!

The real Castiel wasn't this socially awkward, shy, violent, extreme man who would rather do things the hard way. No. Castiel was the most trustworthy, loyal and beautiful angel to have ever graced the heavens. Not even the mighty archangels could compete with his level of trust. He was also brave and strong - he had saved Balthazar's skin more times that he cared to think in many battles over hundreds of thousands of years. He was the best friend anyone, any_where_ could ever want in all of eternity. Balthazar was, once more, privileged to accept that honour.

But this tusk of a man that was in this fantasy world, whatever stripped down version of the real Castiel it may be, could not compare to the real angel in the least. Perhaps in one aspect they could: their infatuation with Dean Winchester. Balthazar suspected that, no matter what version of Castiel it was, Dean would always be a weak point for him. A weak point for his enemies but not Castiel. No! He was naïve enough – the fool! - to think Dean the greatest weapon in his arsenal. Balthazar did not understand that at all, he had gawked at Castiel when, in confidence, he had revealed his feelings for the human. His trust, admiration and loyalty to a creature that, in a few years time, would be no more than dust in the wind and a fleeting memory for creatures such as themselves. Castiel had shaken his head, muttering (a habit he picked up from Dean Winchester, Balthazar suspected) that he simply did not understand.

He was wrong, however, not that Balthazar would ever tell him. He understood all too well what it meant to love someone who did not love back. He also understood the pain of loosing someone he loved. He was older than Castiel, a bit more experienced and had spent far more time on earth than he and so, Balthazar knew first hand what falling for a human meant.

It had been his first trip to earth in a million years and boy, had things changed. From animals roaming the lands to upright apes wearing clothes and harnessing the beginnings of technology, he had been amazed at the rapid change that had occurred. As an observer, Balthazar had been sent down, along with an entire brigade, to look for any repercussions that the wars in heaven could have caused on the world below. His particular task and location had been to assimilate amongst the populations in London, England, one of the most densely populated regions in the west. It was there that he met her.

Her name had been Rose. She was a shopkeeper's daughter in Northern London in the 18th century. She was tall and thin, so different from the rest of the plump, short woman roaming the place. Her face was a thing of beauty with sharp cheekbones, full red lips and large brown eyes with specks of green around the pupil. Her long blond hair curled at the end, accentuating her ample breast, which was shown off by a tight corset, and bonnet strings that drew the eyes to her pale chest. Her smile revealed white teeth as opposed to the yellowing of the common woman. She was not a woman of power or money and yet she held all the attributes of one - all but one.

She had a mouth on her. Although quite civil in front of company, she could curse like a sailor, as one would say now. In crowds, she acted like the proper young woman who she appeared to be. In private, she spoke with as much flourish as a commoner. She would tell the most fascinating of stories, most coming from her dreams but some were tales she had heard in her travels. And perhaps that was another one of her draws. She had travelled the world with her father from an early age; only settling once her mother decided schooling was necessary. She could tell you the most interesting anecdotes about natives from strange lands, making faces and exaggerations to her voice to make her point of their strangeness.

It was easy to see why he fell in love. She was everything he could never be. Adventurous by heart, expressive and emotional, loving and nurturing by nature while he was an angel, as emotionless as one could get. He held great power at his fingertips, whilst she held it in the tip of her tongue. Her greatest strength was seeing the best in people, his to see the worsts. She was his opposite, a better part of himself he one day hoped to reach.

But he didn't. Six months after arriving, a plague hit London and she was stricken with the illness. Although he tried to heal her, the disease would not fully die. He was an angel of the lord and a lowly disease had defeated him. At her deathbed, her last words had been "never forget me". Balthazar had kept his promise.

Rose had taught him to love all things, even those below him. She had also taught him that all things end. She had been the cause for his resentment towards humans. Why care about them when they were just going to die in a few years? He had thought Castiel understood that but obviously his one and only friend did not. Betrayal aside, Balthazar understood everything Castiel had done over the last few years, even the driving an angel blade through his heart. He had done it for love just as he had tried to kill himself after Rose's death.

He breathed out slowly, not wanting to remember the painful process in which he tried to strip himself off his wings. He was here for Castiel now, he was all that mattered, and making sure that he got what Balthazar never did was his only goal: a true happy ever after with Dean - unattainable to him now but not to a sleeping Castiel. He watched him from the doorway, the light from the hall illuminating his closed eyes, which moved around under his lids. He was dreaming. Balthazar hoped it was a good dream, a happy dream. Angel rarely dreamt, perhaps he would later ask Castiel what it felt like to do so.

"I am sorry, Cassie," Balthazar told the sleeping angel. "I did not wish to make things harder for destiny. I only ... I don't know what I was thinking. I should go, I do not deserve to be in your presence." He turned, wiping away any traces of tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Balthy?" Castiel called out from inside his room. Balthazar turned back, smiling widely as he entered the room. "Balthy?"

"Yes, Castiel?"

"Stay with me?" Castiel asked shyly. "I don't feel good."

He walked up to the bed and allowed himself to touch Castiel's forehead, feeling the slight traces of sweat on the cold skin. A fever was not a good sign, especially not for an angel of the lord. He had to stay with him to monitor him and then he would leave. He walked around the bed, crawling inside the covers and slipping an arm around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer.

"Always," Balthazar whispered against Castiel's neck.


	28. Karma's Grand Prize

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1,469

**Rating:** T

**Note: **Not beta'd as always. This is the Dean's bit of after the dinner and the meeting between Gabriel, Michael and Balthazar the night of the dinner.

Also, _Casismyfavorite_ thank you for the reviews! I can't message you to tell you thank you :(

* * *

Dean laid in bed, unable to sleep, scratching at his arm absentmindedly and mumbling to himself. In retrospect, storming out of the Novak home wasn't such a good idea. Sure, Balthazar had been one weird bastard but Castiel was his friend (_They were friends, weren't they?)_ and leaving without as much as a 'I hope you feel better!' was a douche-y thing to do.

Castiel had been a gracious host and whatnot and it hadn't been his fault the dinner was cut short because _someone_ for his best friend was allergic to walnuts. Something a best friend would totally know, he added. It seemed a bit unusual for a best friend to forget (_very conveniently, he might add)_ that his best friend had a walnut allergy especially when that best friend happened to be Castiel.

What if had died? What if Gabriel hadn't once dabbled in nursing school and had learnt a trick or two about allergies? What if Gabriel hadn't been hungry and hadn't asked about the pie? What if Dean hadn't gotten there in time? What if Castiel had hit his head against something as he fainted? What if he'd died? What if-

"WHAT IF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gabriel roared from the other room, pounding on the wall that their rooms shared. "GO TO SLEEP OR, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL GO IN THERE AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE ALLERGIC TO WALNUTS!"

Dean scoffed, turning on his side and staring at the dark wall in front of him. His room had become so utilitarian since Lisa died. The wall he faced once had an armoire against it. Carved out of a large dark oak, decorated by the finest craftsmen money could buy, it had been Lisa's grandmother's wedding gift to them. Dean sold it a to pay off the hospital and funeral bills that were left behind after Lisa and Ben's death, along with a few other things. He had sold his plasma television, his father's hunting riffle and Lisa's precious china set. Now the entire house was, not only void of their stuff, but also anything superfluous.

He had no need of a second toaster given to them when Ben was born. Or an expensive coffee machine – only Lisa knew how to use it anyways. So what if his house was barren of any homely attributes like family photos and other decorative motifs. When Lisa and Ben died, they took with them any part of Dean that wanted to be homely. He had failed at being a father and a husband and the cosmos had taken them away. It was karma.

But now karma was giving back. So many years of loneliness and despair and he was finally being rewarded. Castiel was his prize for being such a downer all those years, for mourning their loss but not letting it affect Dean as a person. There was no other way to explain it. How else could someone as beautiful and intelligent as Castiel move in across the street around the time of _their_ anniversary?

It was a sign - he could feel it. He had to see -

- the door to his room slammed open, the light from the hall invading his comfortable darkness, stalling Dean's thoughts as he blinked. A silhouette stood in the centre of the light, hand poised up and pointing at him.

"Dean…" the silhouette said. "I told you to sleep, bro. So … FUCKING GO TO SLEEP!"

Dean was asleep a moment after, curling into his pillow with thoughts of an angel with bright blue eyes and an unwavering stare.

* * *

Gabriel closed the door behind him gently. Dean was one mumbling asshole and there was only one way to deal with mumbling assholes… to make them not… mumble. He shook his head, rolling his eyes at his own train of thought. He had been hanging out with Mr illiterate-but-still-has-a-corporate-job far too long. He had to get Balthazar before heading to the meeting with Michael and, possibly, hitting him over the head for not knowing about a fucking walnut allergy. Standard shit and an archangel such as himself, didn't know?

Gabriel shimmered out, appearing behind a sleeping Balthazar who was currently cuddling with Castiel. Eyebrow cocked, Gabriel tapped the other angel on the shoulder and waited. Balthazar turned, rolling his eyes at him.

"What?" Balthazar snapped. "I'm busy."

"Michael wants to speak to us about," he waved his hands towards the sleeping Castiel, "his near-death experience."

"I'm tied up at the moment," the angel replied, motioning with his head. "He is quite strong, even in this form. I've been trying to get loose for an hour now, calling out your name didn't help much either."

"Yeah, I heard you but I was tied up to."

"Mind giving me a little help now that you are here?" Gabriel waved his hand and Castiel turned, leaving Balthazar free to move. "Well… what are we waiting for? Let's meet up with your big brother and get a slashing or two."

"If anyone is getting a flogging it is you," Gabriel snapped as he shimmered out of that existence and into Castiel's heaven. He looked around, spotting Michael at the same spot as always just as Balthazar arrived. He turned to the angel and asked, "Ready?"

"No," Balthazar replied in honesty. "Glad to see my powers are back, though. Your doing?"

"No," Michael's voice rang out. "Mine. We have a few things to discuss and little time. You may approach."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he and Balthazar walked towards Michael. The pompous angel still thought he was at the centre of everything. He hadn't missed that at all. Well maybe a bit but he wasn't about to admit that, not now and not ever.

"You messed up," Gabriel said as they stopped in front of a sitting Michael. "I've got Dean asleep and managed to calm him down enough for you to do your mind voodoo shit."

"You are very feisty tonight, Gabriel." Michael stood. "I think you've been spending too much time-"

"I wouldn't be if your idea wasn't failing." Gabriel pointed out. "Miserably, I might add!"

"This little… delay will serve us well, brothers."

"I'm done," Balthazar said behind them. "I shall say my goodbyes, apologise to Dean and throw in some suggestive though about Cassie and them I'm done."

Michael stood to his full height and squared off with the slightly shorter angel. Gabriel moved away slowly, not wanting to get squashed between the two.

"You are done when _I_ say you are done," Michael hissed. "And I say you still have work to do."

"I… think he's right, Michael," Gabriel butted in, despite his better judgement. "Dean is suspicious of their relationship and might start asking too many questions. Castiel's already tried to break through once. If Dean says something and it triggers Castiel to truly take over his body, our little social experiment will be over."

Michael was silent for a moment, eyes still on Balthazar. Gabriel rolled his eyes, pushing Balthazar out of the way and looking at Michael. They might not have been brothers in a long time but they had been close once. Whatever Michael was planning, he had obviously wanted Gabriel in on it. Out of all the angel's capable of such a task, he had picked Gabriel, and that meant something. Hopefully enough to knock some sense into him before something horrid happened.

"You know I'm right," he told his brother. "Let Balthazar bow out and let me do the rest. He's done his bit already, he lent a hand and now the rest is up to me and you."

"Yes. Fine," Michael responded curtly. He turned to Balthazar. "Go back to Castiel and remain until he wakes. Make up some story and take your leave. Gabriel will back you up with anything you need to make it believable. The most important thing you have to do before you leave is drive Castiel into Dean's arms, one way or another. Can you do this?"

Balthazar thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I believe I can."

"Good," Michael said with a nod. "Return to his side, look out for any possible changes. His body was weakened and that might give Castiel the opportunity he needs to return to it." Balthazar nodded and shimmered out. Michael turned to Gabriel next. "Shall we make a battle plan, dear brother?"

Gabriel couldn't help the smile that erupted on his face. He nodded, his eyes suddenly brimming with tears and throat clogged by a ball of emotional shit he hadn't felt in a long time. "Like the good old days?" he asked in a timid voice.

"Yes," Michael replied, his hand reaching out to grasp Gabriel's shoulder. "Just like the good old days, Gabe."


	29. Good Day, Sir!

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 999

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Not beta'd as always.

* * *

Dean had walked outside a total of twenty-seven times by noon the next day, determined to go across the street and check up on Castiel. But he would take one look at the Novak house and go back inside. Gabriel, who watched him from the kitchen, demanded he go across the street and talk to the man before he created a hole in the floor from all the pacing he was doing. Dean went outside… and promptly came right back inside.

Here was a thirty-some year old man who had been through a rocky marriage, a kid and the death of all his loved ones and he couldn't even get the courage to walk down his front yard, cross the street and walk right up to the door to ask about his neighbours health. He was pathetic, according to Gabriel who was now eating a grand breakfast on the couch, his feet on the coffee table.

All he had to do was go and ask about Castiel, maybe even see him to make sure he was up and running again and then come back home. That's it. It wasn't brain surgery. Now if only his shaky cowardly legs would get the memo!

On try number twenty-nine, Gabriel had finished his breakfast and had put the plates on the floor in Dean's pacing area. Dean simply went around them, continuing to pace and avoiding his brother's constant glare.

Try forty was a failure as well, although he did manage to take two steps outside instead of one before coming back inside. By the forty-fifth time he went back inside, he was as frustrated and angry with himself as Gabriel was. Having no job and no life, Gabriel had nothing better to do than to watch crap telly, eat fatty foods and watch Dean pace around the room like an idiot.

Dean could see the frustration in his face, but also the worry. This wasn't like him- he knew it. He was an action kind of guy; he did what had to be done when it had to be done. He didn't wait or hesitate; he just acted. The worry was well deserved but it didn't stop the nerves that he felt as he looked at the Novak house and pictured himself crossing the street and knocking. Balthazar or perhaps Adam would open the door and he would ask if Castiel was all right. They would say yes or no and then he would turn away and leave.

Except, in his mind, he pictured them asking if he wanted to come in and, of course, he would say yes. He would follow them up the stairs and up to Castiel's room. He would be laying in his bed, sickly looking, his eyes peeking out from under a mess of bed covers. Then he would be left alone with him, the door closing gently behind him. With Castiel looking at him, all his words would turn to mush before they even reached his mouth. He would simply stare at the man and that's when Castiel would know. He would know each and every strange and confusing emotion that Dean felt. Everything. And Dean couldn't risk that.

Not yet, not when everything was still… confusing. He wanted to be confusion free when it came time to tell Castiel how he felt, even if they had only met a few weeks ago and had talked so little.

And that's when Dean would turn around and head back into his house, pissed at himself for being a coward and hoping that, by the time he reached the door the next time, he would be a bit less confused and a bit more confident.

But Gabriel had other plans on try number forty-six. Unbeknown to Dean, he counted until Dean was a step away from the door and stood. He made as if going to the kitchen and once Dean was outside, he ran to the door and closed it. Dean sighed, turning to open the door but found that it was locked. Not in the mood for games, he banged on the door until it opened. Gabriel opened the door a sliver of the way, popped his head out and asked, "How can I help you?"

"Haha very funny, Gabriel. Let me inside," Dean muttered trying to go inside but finding that his brother was much stronger than he let on. "Let me in, Gabriel. It's my house, not yours."

"I'm sorry, sir. You must be mistaking me for someone who cares about your current predicament." Gabriel closed the door in Dean's face and locked it. Dean continued to bang on it, yelling for him to open it and let him inside. Gabriel complied, once more opening the door just a bit and popping his head out. "Sir, I must ask you to go home. Perhaps there is someone across the way who will listen to you mumble to yourself and pace around the room. I hear them folks are nice; maybe they'll let you in. Good day, sir!"

"GABRIEL!" Dean shouted as the door closed. He ran his hands through his hair and turned, looking towards the Novak house. He knew what Gabriel wanted; he was probably not going to let him inside until he went to talk to Castiel. He couldn't stay outside all day and night. The only solution was to go speak to Castiel. He had no choice. He had to or else Gabriel would never let him in and he would have to resort to breaking into his own home.

Or he could just get his spare key from the doorframe but he didn't allow himself to think that as he took a deep breath and told himself that it was his only chance to go home.

"Only. Chance. Yes." Dean repeated as he walked across the street and to the Novak house. "Only chance... no other." He stood in front of the door, raised his hand and knocked. "Shit."


	30. Joe's Pizza and Burger Joint

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1,225

**Rating:** T

**Note: **Not beta'd as always. I changed the chapters around so that it makes more sense. This chapter is (time-wise) happening right after Dean is 'locked' out of his house by Gabriel and has just knocked on the door to Castiel's house.

* * *

The door opened revealing Castiel wearing a dark suit, his tie on wrong. The man smiled at Dean, his eyes crinkling at the sides in that adorable way Dean couldn't get out of his head. He stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind them. Dean walked inside, not sure what he was going to say now that he was in. He looked around, not seeing Balthazar anywhere.

"What do you think?" Castiel asked pointing to himself. "Do I look professional?"

"Uh, you look like a tax accountant," Dean replied looking him over. He pointed to the tie and said, "It's on wrong."

"Oh! Thanks!" Castiel undid the tie and threw it on a nearby table with a flourish. "I'm just trying it on. I have an interview tomorrow for a teacher assistant position at school. I'm the most qualified but you never-"

"Where is Balthazar?" Dean interrupted, not being able to stop himself. "I don't see him…"

"Sorry to disappoint, Dean," Castiel said taking off his suit jacket. "But Balthy left this morning. He felt really bad about last night and he left after making me a week worth of food. He wanted to go and speak to you, apologize for something but he took the first plane he could and, you know, the driving and stuff… so, yeah."

"Yeah…" Dean mirrored. "How are you, by the way?" He inched towards the living room, looking at the couches and at Castiel until the man smiled in permission. Dean sat and watched as delicately put his jacket away. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," Castiel replied. "Gabriel is a miracle worker."

"He dabbles in all sorts of stuff, nursing being one of them. I'm glad you're okay, Cas."

"Thanks, Dean," he replied. Dean shook his head, the words_ it was all Gabe's doing_ about to come out of his lips when Castiel held up a hand and said, "Balthazar told me what you said."

"H-he did?" Dean swallowed thickly. "What did he say exactly?"

"That you told him off," Castiel said honestly. "He said you showed him the truth. And something about being okay with us hanging out from now on. He was a bit cryptic, really."

Dean remained quite for a moment, taking in what Castiel had said. Maybe he had been a bit harsh on the man but everything turned out all right so no harm done. He looked at Cas, an idea popping into his head. "How about you put on some real people clothes and come out and let me take you out for lunch?"

"I don't want to trouble you, Dean," Castiel said.

"Is that a no?" Dean said with a pout. "Are you saying no to me after I defended you and got the approval of your best friend? After you scared the shit out of me last night? C'mon Cas! Work with me here!"

Castiel was still for one moment before he nodded and said, "I'll be but a moment." He rushed up the stairs to change, leaving a smiling Dean in the living room.

* * *

Dean took Castiel to his favourite fast food joint in the city. The drive was long, but Castiel didn't seem to mind as he went about inspecting Dean's glove compartment and taking out all of his CD's, asking about each and every one of them. Dean was happy to enlighten the man to world of rock and roll, to expand his horizons to the music of the Gods. The discussion ended - just as he was explaining why Queen would never die – when they arrived.

They place – Joe's Pizza and Burgers – was tucked between two large office skyscrapers that seem to almost overshadow the small place. On one side was a larger law firm where all sorts of business people bustled in and out of, on the other an office building that had people from all walks of life coming in and out, the two seemed to belong next to one another if it wasn't for Joe's separating the two like a good old fashion C-block.

The large masses of people walking by on their way to one of the two building, or any other on the same stretch of road, made Joe's burgers special. Across the way was a restaurant chain, a big place almost the size of a mall with confortable chairs and lawn tables outside, a select menu with things from around the world and coffees that had hyphenated names. At Joe's, the clientele was special. Everyone knew each other; they knew their orders and family histories. It was almost like a meeting place for a rather large family where, only some members, like Dean who had been coming here for as long as he could remember, enjoyed and ravished in the small atmosphere.

As of late, however, more and more people had begun to invade the small space and regular John's who wanted a burger but could not afford the five-buck stack across the street was outnumbering the large family. It didn't bother Sal, the owner of Joe's, much. He and his family ran the business, no outside help at all, and, as he saw it, if you couldn't afford the place down the way, you probably couldn't afford to sit in a circa 1950's cherry red booth with original finish and plastic cover. Ten out of the twelve available seating areas in the small place had a sign with the words RESERVED in clear view. They were reserved for his regular clients, those that had stuck with the joint year after year, through bad food scared and harsh winters.

Dean was one of those reserved, regular clients and he liked being able to pass all the hipsters in line and go straight for Mama Margaret, Sal's wife and the restaurants waitress and cashier. With Castiel in tow, holding on to his trench coat cuffs, Dean hugged Mama Margaret, shooting a wave in her son's direction who was busy taking orders. The kid waved back and then continued to scribble on his pad.

"Dean Winchester, how have you been since I last saw ya?" Margaret asked leading them to a table in the back, away from all the fuss of the front desk. "Who's your new friend?" she leaned in conspiratorially as Castiel sat down on the booth she led them to. "He's cute."

Dean bit his lower lip and nodded, sitting down in front of Castiel. "This is my friend Castiel. Cas, this is Mama Margaret, her husband owns this place."

"Hello," Castiel greeted, his deep voice and unblinking gaze earning an eyebrow raise and a smile from the woman.

"Hello, my child," she replied. "Now, what can I get y'll? The usual for you, Dean?"

He nodded, looking over at Castiel with a smile. "What do you want, Cas? What you feel like eating today?"

"I don't know, Dean," Castiel replied, unsure. He nodded his head, much like Dean had a moment ago and turned to Margaret. "I'll have what he's having please, Ms. Margaret."

"Oh, hon," she replied with a wide smile. "I haven't been a miss in a long time." She left, laughing the entire way.

"What did I say?" Castiel asked a moment later.

"You made a funny, Cas."

"Dean, what exacly is your usual?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Dean whispered. "Soon."


	31. Want to be my Ennis Del Mar?

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 2,062

**Rating:** T

**Note: **Do not own, not beta'd and ... You're gonna love me after this chapter.

* * *

Dean watched Castiel as their orders came out of the kitchen and made their way to the table. Castiel looked at Dean, back at the food and then Dean again, worry etched with every line that was created as he wrinkled his eyebrows and asked, very innocently, "That's going in me?"

Dean supressed a shiver of arousal trying his hardest not to reply with something sexual. They were having a good time, a better time that Dean had anticipated, he did not wish to ruin it. Margaret saved him the trouble, thankfully, placing the tray of food on the edge of the table with a wide smile, looking at Castiel with what seemed like hope. Dean returned the smile, Castiel was too busy looking and measuring the burger with his eyes to do anything. Margaret placed his order in front of him with a wave of her hand.

"It looks great, Mama Margaret," Dean beamed. "Thank the chef for me, will ya? He's done one heck of a job." He leaned down and took a big whiff. "I think this is the most mouth watering thing he's made so far."

In her typical way, Margaret turned half way and yelled towards the kitchen, "DEAN SAYS THANK YOU!"

The reply came a moment later: "YOU AIN'T GETTING EXTRA FRIES, BOY!"

"What a shame," Margaret said to the men. "Looks like I'll just have to 'accidentally' serve you the wrong order of fries." She winked at them and added, "Enjoy, boys. I'll bring you the fries in a sec. Don't hesitate to call me up. Them hipsters drive me crazy."

Sal's pizza burgers were a secret menu item – only available for the familial clientele. Dean had asked once how the hell he intended to stay in business if his best menu item was kept secret and only privy to some. Sal had replied, 'as long as you buy it, I'll always stay in business, son,' flipping a burger with a flick of his wrist like it was the easiest thing in the world. From then on, Dean always ordered the pizza burger with onion rings, large vanilla shake and a side of pie.

Dean watched as Castiel studied the layers that the pizza burger contained. First, he took the bun off, turning it this way and that, inspecting the cheese and sauce, which gave the impression of it being a slice of pizza. The buns were specially made for this menu item, freshly baked in the back room that served as a kitchen in an old style pizza oven.

Second, he took in the inside layers of alternating meats and cheeses. A beef patty laid on top, its rightful place within the burger, bacon drizzled with melted cheese was next, laying on top of another beef patty and then came the good part: the pizza layer. Under the second patty was what could only be called a circular cut out of a pizza. If you were to take the patties out and examine just that one bit, well, it would hit you that the 'pizza layer' was none other than cheese melted together in a circular form with tomato sauce practically oozing out of every crevice the dairy product had.

Finally, putting back the top bun, Castiel looked at Dean and gulped. He nodded to himself, Dean watching him intently as he wrapped his long, elegant fingers around the burger and brought it to his face, not to eat it, but to look at it from a closer angle. There was no lettuce or pickles or onions on the burger, lettuce was for bunnies according to Sal and pickles and onions were bad for kissing so Sal made them a 'pay extra for or not have it at all' item section of the four page long list of food choices.

Dean watched, entranced, as Castiel's hand guided the pizza burger to his plush lips, opening his mouth and taking a single bite. He waited until Castiel finished chewing, eyes never leaving the man's face. When he smiled, Dean let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and smiled back. He had been doing that a lot today, smiling. Not that he minded, Castiel made him smile and, well that was the natural order of things. He shook his head, allowing the bad and slightly pornographic thoughts to exit his mind. The burger in front of him was getting cold, he reminded himself. Castiel liked it and was eating it like someone who had not eaten in months. Now it was his turn to bite into the thick, meaty, cheesy burger and for Castiel to look at him intently.

"So…" Dean said as he chewed, "What's up?"

Castiel held up a delicate finger, chewing before he spoke. "The ceiling, Dean."

"Thank you, genius. I meant what's up with you." Dean took another bit, adding an onion ring to the mix. He swallowed down the chewed food with the help of the vanilla shake, drinking it right from the cup and not the straw that had been provided. Castiel chuckled under his breath as Dean lowered the cup from his face. He stared at the man and asked, "What?"

"You have a little something…" Castiel replied, pointing to his face. Dean wiped his mouth but Castiel shook his head, taking his own paper towel and reaching over before Dean could react. The next thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes staring at him, the gaze fleeting over to Dean's lips, returning rapidly to his face as his hands, the same hands that had wrap themselves around a burger just a few moments ago, tilted his face back slightly and wiped a trace of food off of Dean's, by now, flushed skin. "There."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said breathlessly. Castiel didn't pull back immediately, he remained leaned over from his seat, hand on Dean's chin. Blue and green eyes met, unwavering. Dean licked his lips and said, still breathless, "I … Let's take the rest to go. I know of a drive in we could go to…"

Castiel nodded. "Yes." He sat back down; wiping his hands with the same towel he had cleaned Dean with. "What movie are they playing?"

* * *

Turned out that the movie playing at the drive in was also the gayest movie, quite literally, out there. If anyone asked, Dean had never watched the movie. Nope. Especially not with another man whom he just happened to like in _that _way. Nope, it was pure coincidence that the movie was playing and Dean had not planned it at all. Usually the drive-in would show action flicks or old Hollywood movies with stars like, the handsome and serious, Cary Grant and, the very beautiful and vivacious, Marilyn Monroe. But tonight, of all nights, the movie was Brokeback Mountain. Dean didn't know if that was a sign or just another one of God's jokes.

Castiel was excited, too excited for someone who was about to watch to two dudes get it on in the wild. They ate, or more accurately, Dean ate, giving his burger all the attention in the world, whilst Castiel watched the movie, enthralled by the captivating love story that surrounded Ennis and Jack. Eventually, when he'd finished his food, Dean was forced to watch as well.

They were on top of baby's front hood; the slick exterior of the car was comfortable enough for them to lie on and strong enough not to bend under their combined weight. Dean relaxed, taking off his jacket to be able to put his hands behind his neck for support. Castiel was sitting cross-legged in the 'criss-cross applesauce' way that grade children do. He looked adorable, eyes wide as he watched the film, looking younger than he actually was. The screen gave his face brightness, illuminating him under harsh direct light that showed every bit of curve and blemish. Dean saw none of that, however, just the pure beauty being reflected and amplified by the shadows of the film projection.

He shook his head. _I sound like a goddam teenager in love,_ he told himself, _get it together Dean! _

"Their not going to have a happy ending," Castiel said turning to Dean with a frown. "A love like theirs isn't destined for a happy road, right, Dean?"

The blue eyes that had been gazing at him happily more than an hour ago were now sad and questioning. Dean sat up, scooting closer to Castiel. He looked at the screen, Ennis and Jack saying goodbye after returning from the mountains. No, they're love wasn't going to last. It would end in disaster and sadness with painful memories and haunting regrets, he could tell just by looking at Ennis, a few moments later, throwing up whilst crying as Jack drove out of life, all that remained within him were a few memories of a good time and a promise of a meet up he knew wasn't going to happen.

"Not all love is like that, Cas," he finally said. "Not everyone makes the same mistakes as them two."

Castiel turned back to the movie, satisfied with Dean's answer. Dean turned as well, his arm itching to get around Castiel's arms. He suppressed the thought – the _need_ – squinting at the screen and trying to pay attention to the storyline and unravelling events. His mind went back to Castiel, however, and no matter how much he tried, he could not concentrate.

He had never felt this way about anyone before. Not even his late wife. It was scary, new but also welcomed. For a long time Dean had felt himself becoming less and less human and more like a zombie walking and breathing but not _living._ Gabriel had told him, on a number of occasions, that he was slowly turning into a machine, a drone without a purpose, a lost soul skating through life without meaning or direction. He hadn't taken the man seriously - who would take a short, stocky, lollipop-eating prankster serious? Not Dean.

But he saw what Dean had meant projected on the big screen in the form of one Ennis Del Mar. The man was brutish, self-dependant, quite, very much in denial and too scared to be anything but normal. He was practically Dean Winchester in everything but appearance. Jack Twist, Ennis' lover, well that was a whole other story. He knew who he was and was comfortable enough to make a move on Ennis, a seemingly straight cowboy who could shoot him and dispose of his body anywhere along the route of their winter home. Twist had a certain charm, large blue eyes and an innocence betrayed only by his obvious knowledge of gay sex. He seemed more like a shy boy who hadn't learnt to keep his hands to himself than anything else.

But Ennis brought out a side of him that no one, not even his wife in later years, would see. A loving yet jealous side of him that called to Ennis in ways he couldn't even name. He was normal to everyone but him. To Ennis he was Jack, the man who had shown him his true self in the mountains in front of a lake. The first man who had shown him what true love was and what heartbreak felt like. Dean only wished he would find his Jack, he was tired of feeling alone and a little love and heartbreak wasn't that bad once in a while

"You're Ennis," Castiel said a few minutes later, turning to Dean fully. "I see it, don't you?"

"Yes," Dean admitted with a nod. "I think so too."

"I'm more like Jack, don't you think?"

"I guess so."

"Want to be my Ennis?" Castiel whispered, his voice reaching the most erotically deep level Dean had every heard.

"Yes," Dean replied without thinking. He shut his brain off, ignoring the signals and alarms blaring behind his eyes. He looked at Castiel, reached out and cupped his face, bringing him closer and closer until they were nose to nose and only a hair away from one another. Castiel didn't seem to mind, his mouth opening a sliver of the way, a pink tongue licking his lips as he waited for Dean to do something. "Be my Jack Twist?"

Castiel nodded. "Ye-"

Lips crashed upon his before the word left his mouth.


	32. He wants what we want, Gabriel

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1,234

**Rating:** T

**Note: **Not beta'd and... Oh oh, what is going on?

* * *

Gabriel was worried. It had been nearly 12 hours since he had kicked the angst-y Dean Winchester out into the world. He had expected Dean to go cross the way, make a fool out of himself and then return, defeated and pissed off. Gabriel knew what to do then, a push here and there and Dean would head on back to Castiel's determined and absolute. But twelve hours later... Gabriel was worried.

No one could leave his creation, he had make sure of that I'd either Dean or Castiel tried they would just be looped back into the community, their minds erased of the thought of leaving. He could do that, now that he had all the power of an archangel at his disposal thanks to Michael. Before he was running on half full, now he was full and ready to get these knuckleheads together so he could go home and be with his family once and for all.

He was about to call on Michael, hoping that his brother had something to do with the twelve-hour disappearance, when he heard the loud engine of the Impala outside. He wondered how the hell the boys managed to go anywhere discreetly with an engine like that as he practically ran to the front windows to take a peek.

"Well, good for you, Dean-O!" Gabriel exclaimed loud enough to startle the couple outside. He ducked away from the window and counted to five, going back to his peeking position in time to see Dean and Castiel sharing one last kiss before Castiel headed back to his house, a bag in his hand and a shy, happy smile on his face. Gabriel threw himself on the couch just in time. "Tell me everything," Gabriel called out, not being able to hold in his excitement, as Dean walked into the house.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean beamed, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh, _please!"_ Gabriel exclaimed, turning on the couch to follow Dean as he made his way to the kitchen. His hair was in disarray, strand poked out of his head like a porcupine, his shirt was half tucked in and not to mention a hickey now made its home on Dean's pale neck. Gabriel wanted details and he wanted them _now! _

_"_Nothing happened, Gabriel. We went out for lunch and then a drive in movie, that's it."

"What did you watch?" the archangel asked, curious. Wherever they had gone had nothing to do with him. How in the hell did they go outside? Where did they go? "Where did you two eat? What you eat? How far was it from here?"

"Calm down, _mom,_" Dean replied from the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah," Gabriel answered without paying attention. He had to speak to Michael; maybe the dick had some part of in this. And here he thought they were just getting back to being old pals. He was startled out of his raving thoughts by Dean handing him a cup of coffee. "So what did you watch?"

"Well, the only thing that was on was Brokeback Mountain," Dean said with a blush.

Gabriel was lucky he hadn't been drinking the coffee in his hand or that would have ended up all over the coffee table in front of him. As it was, he was laughing and nearly burnt himself as the coffee moved from one side of the cup to another in tempo with his shaky body movements. He tried his best to still his laughter but the blush that covered Dean's freckled cheeks was way too innocent for someone who had just shacked up whilst watching a gay movie.

"What happened next?" Gabriel asked once his giggling subsided, eyes watching a blushing Dean look away.

"What do you mean 'what happened next'?"

"I mean what I said," Gabriel replied, annoyed. "What happened next? Any sexy times you want to tell me about?"

"No," Dean replied, standing up from his seat. "I'm going to be, alright? I'm tired."

"I bet you are," Gabriel taunted, not sure if Dean was hiding something or sad because nothing had happened. He let it go for now, watching Dean go up the stairs to his room without commenting on how he was suddenly limping or asking why his pants were tucked into his socks from the back. "Night," he called out as an afterthought.

"Night, Gabe, don't stay up too late," Dean called back before closing the door to his room.

* * *

Gabriel met up with Michael after making sure Dean wasn't about to run off in the middle of the night. He checked the barriers he had placed as well, making damn sure they were still secure. They were as he soon found out by placing one foot out and having it appear at the other side of the community. He wiggled it a bit, just for fun, and then called out for Michael.

He was in the same park bench as before, sitting down on the slab of wood looking up at the clear blue sky. He had a smile on his face, one of accomplishment or happiness, Gabriel could honesty not tell. It could also be one of a murderer who just killed a butt-load of people and was happy with his work - that would describe Michael as well. Gabriel approached, whistling, and with many questions.

"Castiel is toying with us," Michael said before Gabriel could open his mouth. "He is much more powerful that we thought, as you predicted before, Gabriel. He is inhabiting his body once more, playing along for his own purposes."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel sat down next to his brother, stunned. "Is that how – how Dean and – that _bastard!_"

"Peace, brother," Michael commanded softly. "He might not have figured out our plan."

"But he knows who is behind it!" Gabriel pointed to himself. "ME!"

"Yes, and he most likely feels my Grace in the house, as well as Balthazar." Michael stopped, his brow scrunching. He turned to Gabriel and asked, "Could it have been Balthazar who truly awakened Castiel?"

"I don't think so," Gabriel said unsure. "But… how did I not feel him come back? How did I not feel them leave my play gr – the facility, I mean? He isn't powerful enough to shield himself from me, I'm an archangel like you!"

"I do not know, Gabriel."

"Well what _do _you know, Michael?"

"I know that Castiel, one of father's fiercest warriors, walks amongst us," Michael said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Castiel who is not afraid to kill angels in the name of Dean Winchester. I also know that it is his move to make."

"Wanna know what I know?" Gabriel asked with a growing smile. Michael nodded. "I know that Castiel and Dean kissed last night."

"They _what_?"

"Kissed, Michael. K-I-S-S-E-D, made out, tongue wrestled, exchange saliva – "

"Yes, thank you, Gabriel!" Michael interrupted. He paused for a moment, his brow slowly de-scrunching. "He wants what we want."

"He wants to get freaky with Dean like we want him to?" Gabriel asked confused. "But he's been fighting it for so long, why give in now?"

"We will just have to wait and see, brother. Wait and see."


	33. We've Waited long enough, Dean - Repost

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 4,131

**Rating:** T

**Note: **Not beta'd and sorry for the wait. I wanted to give you guys a nice long chapter. **  
**

**EDIT: **I'm reposting this chapter because in writing Chapter 34 I realised the beginning didn't fit with the rest of the chapter. There isn't a change other than I added a bit at the end. Chapter 34 is almost done, LONG chapter, I will have it by friday. Promise.

* * *

Castiel woke up the next day with a kink in his neck. Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, he sat up, running his hands through his hair. It had been a while since he had had a good night sleep. His nightmares would generally revolve around his past mistakes: hearing Dean screaming and being unable to help, hearing Dean pray for him every night and not being - not wanting to respond, hearing Dean call out for him, begging him for a sign of life and ignoring it because it hurt too much to think that Dean still cared about him. When he had good dreams, which were few and far in between, he would wake up restful and eager to help the hunters with anything they needed.

He hasn't want to admit it but, even with his full grace back, there just some human things that had stuck with him - unneeded things that made him feel human. Sleeping and waking up with a sore neck from having slept weird was one of those things. Eating was another one, though that had become a bit of a habit thanks to Dean who was very talented at making the most delicious and fatty burgers ever. The few times that Dean had taken Castiel under his wing and introduced him to, what he called, 'the finer foods of life' the angel had been hooked on eating. Death might have also encouraged him by showing him his favorite pizza place in Chicago. For being Death, he sure did have good taste buds.

He had been trapped in this little game of Gabriel's for over two weeks now, unable to leave or speak to Dean without the angel watching. Yesterday he finally had the chance to speak to the human and he had lost his opportunity the moment he opened the door. He'd been getting dressed, a suit just like Jimmy has always worn, just about putting on the ridiculous tie when there was a knock on the door. It was Dean - he didn't even need to open it to know. He could feel Dean's soul on the other side of the door, warm and loving so different from the hunter he knew and respected. But it was Dean nonetheless.

He had allowed Gabriel's version of him take over, watching the interaction between his physical body and Dean with interest. Dean didn't know they were being trapped and monitored by an archangel. He was a whole other man - the man Castiel had seen during his time with Lisa Braeden, when Dean had had a family and had been happy. It hurt Castiel in an indescribable way to see Dean smile happily as his body accepted a lunch invitation, casually flirting with the hunter and the flirting being returned.

Castiel wasn't as stupid or naive as Dean had always seems him to be. Sure he didn't understand a few references here and there but he understood humans. He understood logic, body language and word usage. He had been a good soldier once, trained in many methods including surveillance. He was a killer, as was Dean, and could recognize the suppressed emotions that lurked under the green eyes that scoured his home before letting his body relax. He watched and observed, just as he was trained to do.

But now, sitting at the edge of his bed, Castiel wondered if the events of last night had been planned out, forced to happen by Gabriel or had it been destiny.

He had always felt a pull towards Dean Winchester. But the belief that, when he had pulled Dean from hell, a little of his Grace had transferred over to the human and this their deep spiritual bond had been forged. He had pulled Dean out at his lowest. Torturing souls in heaven after being tortured yourself was draining for the man and Castiel had taken him away from that. Shinning bright against a sea of black, holding him and wrapping his arms around him like he was the most important thing ever created. And he was.

Dean Winchester was - _is_ - the righteous man. And Castiel will never leave his side.

But the question remained. Was this God's will or a simple yearning of the flesh?

Castiel stood. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had taken control of his body late last night; needing to fight against the imposter Gabriel had made him out to be. So far he had figured out where they were, making his own stretch of land and allowing the ploy to continue. He felt bad for letting Dean, clearly not the real hunter, believe the false reality but he had no choice.

They were kissing when Castiel managed to take control of his body. He leaned back, away from the kiss, immediately. It only caused Dean to follow him, his warm mouth and reddened lips echoing his movements until finally he, and Dean a moment later, slipped off the Impala and to the dirty floor he had created. He couldn't help but mirror Dean's smile as they looked at each other sheepishly. Castiel waited for Dean to stand up. Dean did no such thing.

Instead, the man leaned over and kissed him again, his lips pressing against the angel's softly and then more insistent. Castiel went on automatic, relying on Jimmy's knowledge of kissing and fornication to guide him. Even on the floor, Castiel managed to lean back, pulling Dean with him, forcing him to either get on top of him or lean down uncomfortably. Dean was a comfortable man (he once said he was a Hobbit, Castiel still didn't understand that reference), and so the choice was clear.

He got on top of the angel, their limps fitting comfortably together as if two pieces to the same puzzle. Castiel's hands placed themselves at the apex of Dean's back, pulling their centres closer. He seemed to like that, bringing their lips together a moment later, his tongue seeking comfort in the angel's mouth. Castiel felt Dean's hand make its way behind his neck, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss until they were both breathless.

They pulled apart, much to Castiel's chagrin, looking at one another for a long moment. They remained on the floor until, much to Castiel's surprise, a pair of legs appeared behind him. They looked up at the owner of the legs.

"You two need to leave," the man above them said. "We don't want your kind here."

"Our kind?" Castiel asked confused.

"Homos," the man spit out as if the word hurt his mouth.

They left soon after, Castiel relinquishing his body to the imposter he felt scratching away in his head. He briefly wondered if Jimmy had felt that way when he had first taken over his body. Odd sensation it was, like a scratch one could not reach and not placate. He could watch what his body was doing, watching his hands move as he spoke, feeling his mouth open, and his chest rising and falling but having absolutely no control over it.

Castiel took control once more as they arrived back in their 'home', Dean driving and idly chatting away about music's greatest hits. Once he turned the engine off, having arrived at his home, they stared at one another for a long moment. Castiel watched Dean green eye inspecting his face, brows scrunching up as if trying to solve a rather difficult puzzle.

He took the first step, reaching over for Dean's face and brining their lips together. He didn't close his eyes, however, and he was surprised when a pair of green met his own as they kissed. When they parted, breathless and shaky, they leaned against the leather seats of the Impala and listens to each other's breathing. Dean was the first to break the silence.

"I've never... What I feel for you... I can't describe it," he muttered with a goofy smile in his face. He snapped out of it a minute later before Castiel could reply, looking at his watch. "I should get you home before Adam kills me."

"Adam?" Castiel asked, adding another piece to the puzzle. But why would Michael be involved? Surely the archangel would prevent Gabriel from doing things such as these not help him.

"Your brother," Dean supplied with a lazy smile, reaching for Castiel's hand. "He'll kill me unless I bring you home... Though I wish you could stay at my place but Gabriel, he's a menace."

"Maybe next time," he said in return, hoping to keep that promise.

"Yeah next time," Dean echoed.

They got out of the car, sharing one last kiss for the night before Castiel headed across the street and into his 'home'. Soon after that he fell asleep and now, standing in the kitchen a cup of coffee in his hand and no idea of how he got there, Castiel wondered how much longer would he be able to keep up the charade. He sipped the drink in his hand, wincing as he burnt his tongue, thinking about confronting Michael or Gabriel, demanding they restore them back to their original state of minds. But what would happen then? Everything that has let up to this moment would be gone, nothing but a faint dream in Dean's memory, a whisper in the wind which he will, most likely, ignore and soon forget about. Humans did that: ignore their dreams.

He put the bitter cup of coffee off to the side, running his hand through his hair in the way he had seen Dean do when he was exasperated. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, when the door knocked. He looked to the clock on the wall. It was 6:30 in the morning, according to Dean; it was an ungodly hour want only for 'bunny rabbits and book worms'. Who could be knocking at his door? He pushed himself of the counter, rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes.

He wasn't an angel, or at least not an angel at full strength. He had depleted much of his remaining Grace last night, allowing them to leave Gabriel's realm and into the place Dean saw in his mind (with a few added details, of course). Now would be the perfect time to rest and allow his body to regenerate the Grace he'd lost and yet his mind would not settle. Without a stable mind, there can be no restful body, however.

He answered the door just as a yawn escaped from his mouth. He heard a sharp intake of air a moment before his eyes adjusted to the unusually bright sun outside and saw a blushing Dean standing at his doorstep.

"H-hey, Cas," Dean said.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied blinking up at the bright sun. He stepped aside and said, "Come in."

"How are you? You look a bit tired," Dean commented as he walked inside. He turned and watched Castiel as he closed the door, his arms flexing at the movement. He suppressed a shiver as he saw that the man was dressed scantly, only a thin shirt and boxers. It was a cold day today, which was why Dean was dressed in his favorite faded leather jacket and seeing Castiel wearing the bare minimum made him cold.

"Do you want some coffee?" Castiel asked as he walked by, scratching at the faint stubble on his face. Dean did not watch as Castiel walked by, his eyes just happened to look in that direction, he would swear it up and down even as Castiel turned and asked, head tilted to the side, "Why are you looking at my rear, Dean?"

"What?!" Dean exclaimed, quickly looking away. He tried to contain the blush he felt spreading through his features. "I am not looking at your, um, coffee will be fine, thanks."

"Okay," Castiel turned away, a hand running through his hair. "I will make some coffee whilst you think of something to say."

"I – um, thanks…" Dean bit his lower lip. He hadn't been here more than five minutes and already he was making a fool out of himself.

Dean looked around the house. It was nice, small with two sofas in front of a large television screen, an ancient looking coffee table in the center. Decorating the walls were bookshelves and various frames. On closer inspection, Dean saw a family photo with Castiel on the far left side looking grimly at the camera. He could see the faint outline of five other people but their faces were a mystery to him. One on them was in a wheel chair, and two were clearly female but their faces were smudged off only Castiel's was intact.

The rest of the house looked the same as him with stairs leading to the bedrooms and bathroom, a dining room area just behind the living room a large arch separating the two rooms and beyond that a kitchen where Castiel was in, staring at the coffee machine, a coffee pot in hand, as if it would spring to life at any moment. Dean walked to the kitchen, pausing by the refrigerator to watch Castiel's staring contest with the appliance. He smiled at the utterly defeated way in which Castiel through his hands in the air, turning around with a sigh.

"You look like you need some help. How about I make the coffee while you go on up and change?" Dean offered after a moment.

Castiel put the pot down looking relieved for a moment before the confusion returned. He looked down at himself and then at Dean. "What is wrong with what I am currently wearing?"

"Nothing," Dean replied walking over to his side, nudging Castiel with his shoulder. "I'm just getting cold looking at ya."

A small smile played on the other man's lips. "Oh, I see."

Castiel turned away without another word leaving Dean to wonder what had happened in the last ten hours to the talkative man he had been with last night. He shook his head, taking off his jacket, throwing it on a table nearby, and got to on making the best coffee Castiel would ever taste.

* * *

It was twenty minutes before Castiel came back down wearing a suit and tie. It was the same suit Dean had seen on him earlier with his tie still on wrong. He smiled at Castiel came down the stairs, his bright eyes widening as he saw what Dean had done. Not only did he made the best goddam coffee the world has ever seen but he made a pair of huge double cheeseburgers, just the way he had seen Castiel make them a few weeks back. He had added his own touch here and there and had made fries to go along with it. He was damn proud of his burger and now it was time for the test. It had been a while since he had cooked for someone, especially if that someone was not Gabriel or himself, and he was nervous.

Castiel approached the dinning room table slowly, his eyes raking over the food Dean had made. Shyly, Dean stepped around the table, pulling out a chair for Castiel and motioned for him to sit. It took a second before the man complied, his eyes still on the food in front of him. Dean smiled to himself and went back to his seat.

"I got bored," he said with a smirk. "You were taking too long and… I got bored."

"So you made, what seems to be an extremely complicated burger, because you were bored?" Castiel asked, tentatively reaching for a fry. "What else do you do when you get bored, Dean?"

Dean watched as Castiel took a bite of the fry. Now, he wasn't going to say that his heart went on slow motion or that his lungs suddenly collapsed for a moment but watching Castiel's face light up as he chewed surprised that it was eatable might have been the cause of his symptoms. Dean smiled for the hundredth time today and asked, "Good, right?"

"Extremely," Castiel answered taking another fry and eyeing the burger on his plate. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"From my wife," Dean replied taking a sip of his coffee, eyes anywhere but Castiel.

He really did not want to talk about Lisa, not when he had finally buckled down and admitted to himself what he felt for Castiel was more that just a fling. He traced the rim of the cup with his thumb, licking his lower lip as the images of the last family dinner he had with his family slashed through his mind. Ben sitting across from him, holding his fork in his left hand because he wanted to become ambidextrous like his favorite actor Johnny Depp. Lisa was at his side wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin, her eyes on Ben watching as he tried to use his left hand to eat spaghetti.

And now he was here, sitting alone with Castiel eating and smiling every ten seconds like a teenage girl.

_Things change rapidly, perhaps too rapidly, _he thought_. What do I really know about Castiel? I'm in his home and I barely know the dude. He could be a killer! Where is Adam? What if Adam is dead or what if they are eating parts of Adam in the burgers I made? What if-_

"Dean," Castiel deep voice cut right though Dean's internal freak out. He looked up, meeting his eyes. "Stop thinking so much and eat. Your food's getting cold."

And so Dean did, his mind not fully at peace but close enough that he let himself enjoy having his first nice proper meal in what felt like a lifetime.

* * *

Dean finished his meal before Castiel was even half way through his. As big as the burger looked, it was nothing compared to trying to bite and chew it. Castiel was exhausted; his jaw was tired from all the chewing he had done in the last ten minutes alone. He nibbled on a fry as Dean finished his cup of coffee and stood to put his dishes in the sink.

His eyes trailed behind the man, watching the movement of his hips as he walked. The attraction was obvious, so obvious it had to be the reason they were here. Gabriel always had a reason for his acts; he didn't just act as mindless as he wished everyone to think. In heaven he had been God's messenger, a fierce warrior and skilled strategist. Castiel had been a soldier and a leader and so he knew Gabriel's strategies forwards and backwards.

The facts were that only he and Dean seemed to be effect, only they were in this 'community' and Gabriel and Michael were behind it all. If only Castiel had managed to break free earlier. If only he had been able to stop it from the beginning. If only-

"Stop thinking so much," Dean echoed his earlier words as he came back into the dining room. He sat down, his eyes looking from Castiel's plate to his face. "What's wrong? Did you like it?"

"It's a bit too much for one sitting," Castiel replied. "I think I will save it for later."

"I could just make you another one," Dean offered with a smile. "If I'm still around later and you get hungry." Castiel smiled back, unsure what Dean was trying to imply if anything. Before Castiel could react, Dean was leaning across the table and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled back just as Castiel was about to react, a slight blush covering his freckled cheeks. "Sorry. I just thought – sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Dean," Castiel assured him. "It merely took me by surprise." He tilted his head to the side and asked, "Is kissing after a shared meal a customary thing to do during a date?" Dean looked away, blushing even more. Castiel wasn't sure if he liked the color that was spreading over his cheeks, it was very Un - Dean – like. "Was that not appropriate to ask? You appear to be blushing."

"Yes, um, thanks for noticing," Dean mumbled rubbing the back of his neck for a moment. His eyes met Castiel's suddenly, making it almost impossible for either of them to breath for a long moment. Dean cleared his throat and looked away. "Are we on a date?" he asked without meeting Castiel's eyes.

"I certainly hope so," Castiel answered bravely. "I believe it is on the second date that intimacy occurs, am I wrong?"

"Intimacy?" Dean's head snapped up, their eyes met again.

Castiel didn't answer right away, he was intently listening to the sound of his rapidly beating heart and trying to figure out if he was about to have a heart attack or if this was just the kind of effect Dean had on his body. It was the latter, that he was confident of. "Yes, intimacy. Or are we 'taking it slow' as one would say?"

"Taking it slow would be nice. But we don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I'm okay with anything… I mean I'm fine with whatever you decide."

"I think we've been waiting long enough, don't you, Dean?"

* * *

Castiel and Dean look at one another in silent contemplation. Dean can't quite breathe without having to force his lungs to expand, Castiel's words replaying themselves in his head over and over again like a chant. A very inviting, captivating, raspy, sexy chant that is just about to drive him crazy with want. Castiel wanted 'intimacy' whatever that was and was looking to him for an answer. Did he want to become intimate with a man he just met a few weeks ago, someone he barely knew but felt an undeniable attraction to? Hell _yes._ Would he? That he would leave to his mouth to decide, his brain too caught up do anything but look at Castiel's lips and imagining kissing them.

He took a deep breath, chuckling to himself and looking away from Castiel. The half-lid blue eyes followed the movement of his hands as he brought them up to rub his face. He turned away, pacing for a second before his body changed its mind. His mouth was suddenly dry; the words just didn't seem to want to come out. _Only on alternative then,_ he thought turning back to Castiel. Any objection to this evaporated when Castiel's pink tongue slipped out of his mouth and caress his lips, licking them absentmindedly as he looked at Dean. _Fuck it!_

It took Castiel by surprise; in two confident strides Dean is in front of him, his eyes black with lust, grabbing him by the neck harshly and pressing their lips together. Their teeth crashed, the slight pain causing Castiel to hiss and suddenly there was something invading his mouth. He doesn't protest, he merely closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Dean exploring his mouth. He tried to do as Dean did, following his tongue's movement with his own. Dean's hand tilted his head back, allowing for a deeper kiss that left them both breathless. Castiel can't supress the moan that is muffled by their kiss.

They break apart a moment later. Dean pulled away, his breathing raggedy, their foreheads together. They look into each other's eyes, both asking the same question without saying a word. Castiel nodded. Dean smiled. He leaned down to capture Castiel's lower lip, nipping at it playfully before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Let's do this right," Dean whispered against Castiel's lips. His hand left Castiel's neck, making a path from down his arm and intertwining their fingers together. "I want you so much, Cas. I've never wanted someone as much as I want you. I wanna do right by you, man. I-"

"Dean," Castiel's rough voice, deepened by lust, interrupted, "I don't mean to be rude but can we go upstairs already." Dean chuckled, pulling back completely until their hands were their only connection to one another. Castiel panicked. "I apologise if I-"

"Shut up, Cas," Dean interrupted, pulling Castiel towards the stairs. "Shut up and let me make love to you."

"Are you not going to 'fuck' me?"

Dean stopped. He turned to Castiel, his eyes hard. "No, I am not. Believe me when I say that you are more than just a fuck for me. You are so _much_ more than that."

"I-I believe you, Dean," Castiel whispered, his blue eyes wide. "I-You are much more to me, as well."

"Good." Dean tugged Castiel up the stairs. "Now that we have that settled, how about we make some magic?"


	34. Chick-Flick Moment

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 1,950

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **The rating **WILL** change because there will be mentions of **M/M** and **Sexy Times** in the next chapter.

**Note: **Not beta'd, let me know if there are any huge mistakes. This is the first of two updates to come. The next one should be up within two days.

I've also reposted Chapter 33 with an added break at the end. I suggest you read that before reading this. Let me know if there is any confusion.

Thank you **_Casismyfavorite_**! Your review was my 100th for this story *happy dance*

Happy birthday to me! YAY! One year closer to death :P

* * *

The moment Dean got home he took a hot shower. He felt dirty, unclean even to the cellular level. He scratched and scrubbed until his hands got tired, his skin raw and inflamed. Even then, he remained under the stream of hot water. It was the only place he could cry without shame. The only place he could shed tears without feeling embarrassed or weak. He was by himself, water falling all around him, masking any noise he made under it like a warm cocoon. His body shook with the force of his cries. His lungs seemed to have stopped working. His heart was gone from his chest, taking residence between his ears. He lost control of his body, relinquishing it over to the emotions he felt.

The want to go back into Castiel's arms, beg for forgiveness and show him how he really felt.

The shame of leaving after such a perfect morning, shame of having left Castiel hanging after having taken his trust and stomping on it.

Anger towards Castiel for allowing him to leave with out as much as a whisper asking him to stay; the cold, harsh hate that he had seen take over Castiel's beautiful blue eyes as he left the house.

Sadness… he felt sad most of all. He had ruined whatever it was that they had. Ruined it with words that he couldn't stop from coming out of his mouth. He hadn't even stopped to think before the words were out in the open, Castiel's face void of emotion as he processed them and him, stunned at having said them with such ease.

It should've hurt, he told himself as he ran a hand through his wet hair, it shouldn't be that easy to hurt him. Not if I truly love him.

Gabriel found him two hours later, as shriveled as a raisin and hoarse from crying. He helped him out of the shower, much to Gabriel's displeasure, and into bed without a question. Gabriel was a good brother when the time came; this was one of those times. Dean felt like a living zombie, watching from behind his eyes as his body moved around but unable, or unwilling, to control it.

Life would be so much easier if one could go on autopilot, he thought as he laid in bed the shades drawn closed but the sunlight outside still managing to slip into the room. It's only been a few hours since… he must be cleaning up right now.

He dozed off thinking about what his afternoon would have been like if only he had better control of what came out of his mouth.

* * *

_His room, god that was something he never thought he would say, his room and no one else's - was his safe haven. The first night inside the Men of Letters secret base, he had taken a nice, hot, steamy and pressure releasing shower. He'd dressed in one of the bath towels, never mind the fact that it belonged to a dead man, and had picked out his room. Out of habit, he'd picked the closest one to where his brother had put his things down. The room itself was small compared to some of the motels they'd been in but that was nothing because this was his. _My_ space for _my_ things - he would never get tired of saying that - _my_ room. They finally had a home, a real proper home with separate bathrooms and a kitchen and a living room and, hell, a fricken' library! This was better than anything Dean could have ever hoped for._

_There was only one thing missing, one _very_ important thing. His brother had found it amusing when he commandeered the room next door, cleaning it and fixing it up for that one thing he knew was missing. Dean had told him he was just bored, passing the time whilst he read every book in their library. His brother wasn't stupid, however, he nodded unconvinced but dropped the subject, letting Dean return to work._

_Once the room was scrubbed clean, Dean stood at the doorframe and sighed. Now, all he needed was … he couldn't remember._

_The empty feeling and the blaring in his head telling something, someone, was missing continued on for days. His brother had long since given up on trying to figure it out but Dean was nothing if not persistent. He just had to know why he made the room up. He barely cleaned for himself let alone another person and yet he had spent more than seven hours cleaning every inch of the room until it was spotless._

_And then it hit him like a tidal wave. It was all for _him_, his angel, his best friend. He had a room reserved for _him_ in what could be called home for the foreseeable future. He had carved a niche for the angel to fill because he was sure, damn sure now that he thought about it, that the angel belonged at their side. At _his_ side, if he was truly honest with himself. Profound bond or not, the feathery assbutt was family._

_So what if he'd caused a rebellion in heaven? Dean had started the road to the apocalypse. So what if he was stupid and released the Leviathans? Sam had started the apocalypse._

_Everyone made mistakes, even angels. Everyone deserved second chances, especially an angel who dealt with the Winchesters without batting an eye._

_"… We can get there in 2 days if we go through the main highway. Dean? Are you listening?"_

_He was sitting on one of the large tables in the library-slash-living room with his brother, discussing a possible hunt. Dean had drifted off, staring at the wall behind Sam and wondering where the hell the angel was. Weeks had gone by without a word from him, weeks! Normally not a day would go by without him popping in just to check up on them. But then again, this wasn't the old him. This was post-purgatory him, well, post-lake-death-and-being-found-by-a-crazy-lady-and-marrying-said-crazy-lady-appearing-naked-covered-in-bees-having-lucifer-in-his-noggin'-and-then-being-sent-to-purgatory him. Not the same him Dean had met four years ago, not by a long shot._

_Then again, Dean wasn't the same Dean from four years ago. He had faith now, unbelievable faith. Not in God, that bastard could suck it, but in him. His angel and saviour._

_Dean snapped out of thoughts with a sigh. "I'm just worried."_

_"About him?"_

_"Yeah," Dean replied leaning back on his chair. "It's been weeks since … I just want to know if he's okay. Purgatory was harsh for me and I went to hell, imagine what it must be like for him. I … I just want a sign that he's okay or something, you know?"_

_"He'll turn up sooner or later, Dean," his brother consoled. "He just needs time to settle. He can't go back to heaven; his family is in shambles, he's alone. He -"_

_"He's got _me_," Dean snapped. "He's always had me. I told that sunvabitch I…" he rubbed his face harshly, pushing his chair away from the table, "a damn sign is all I ask. That's it. A sign that he's alive."_

_His brother put up his hands in surrender and went back to his computer. Dean closed his eyes, letting out a small shaky breath to steady himself. He could take care of himself - Dean repeated over and over in his head, he could take care of himself just fine._

* * *

He slept for nearly 12 hours. The empty feeling from the dream, the want he felt himself feel for whoever him was, left him irritable. He got up from bed, stretching his sore back and neck from having slept crooked. He stifled a yawn as he looked around his room for his clothes. Settling for a robe, Gabriel's going by the length (or lack thereof), and headed downstairs. Gabriel, having anticipated something like this, had a very greasy lunch ready for him.

Once Dean sat behind the table with bacon, fries and burger waiting to be devoured by him, he felt nauseous. He gulped, biting his bottom lip to hold back the bile he felt pilling up in his stomach. He was hungry, his stomach was clearly rumbling, and yet the food in front of him disgusted him.

Without taking a single bit, he pushed his plates away and sighed. He took a sip of his coffee, wincing as the hot liquid burnt his tongue but glad that he still had some emotions left. He felt empty, depleted of everything and so very stupid. The clock hanging on the wall a few feet away said it was the middle of the night. A night he would very much have preferred to have spent in the arms of a certain blue eyed man and not imagining that night in his head, alone in his house with his brother who was currently watching two snails getting it on on National Geographic and looking way too curious to be normal.

"I'm a moron," he declared to no one in particular. Gabriel nodded his head in reply, his eyes glued to the television. Dean took another sip of his coffee and added, "I'm a regular screw up."

"Tell me something I don't know," Gabriel muttered, begrudgetly switching off the television, turning on the couch to face Dean. He looked at Dean for a long moment, making Dean uncomfortable. Gabriel might be short but he had a intense gaze, piercing much like someone else he knew. He cradled the cup of coffee between his hands, waiting for his brother to say something. He looked up when Gabriel sighed, patting the seat next to him on the couch. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I - no... Yes... Yes, I do." Dean stood, deserting the cup of coffee, his back popping in protest of his movements. He walked to the couch where Gabriel was, plopping himself down next to his brother with another sigh. They were gonna have a chick-flick moment, he could feel it in the air, but he needed to talk to someone and Gabriel was the only person around. "I messed up big time."

"I gathered," Gabriel said. "Are you gonna elaborate or is that it?"

Dean leaned forwards on his elbows, rubbing his face with his hands as he tried to think of what to say without breaking down and crying in front of his brother. He settled for the truth, hoping his body was out of tears to break down at the moment. "I slept with Castiel."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"How-"

"That's so not important right now," Gabriel interrupted with a shake of his head. "I wanna hear what happened to cause ya to be -" he pointed to Dean's general direction "- this blubbering mess I see before me."

"I don't know," Dean replied in all honesty and he hated himself for that. At his side, Gabriel leveled him a look that said 'I aint taking that shit as an answer and I will sit here and stare at you until you make sense'. Dean looked away, closing his eyes. "I really don't know, Gabe."

"Well," his brother huffed. "then I guess I'll just have to go find out from the source." He made to stand up from the couch but Dean caught his wrist and pulled him back down. Gabriel waited for Dean to say something.

"Everything was going fine - great actually," Dean began. "I'd just woken up-"

"Is this gonna be a flashback? I hate flashbacks!" Gabriel wined.

It was Dean's turn to glare at Gabriel, shutting up his protests before clearing his throat and starting again.

"I'd just woken up…"


	35. I'd just woken up

**Title: **The New Neighbours

**Words**: 2,005

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **The rating **HAS** changed because there are mentions of **M/M** and **brief ****Sexy Times** in this chapter.

**Note: **Not beta'd, let me know if there are any huge mistakes. I split the chapter into two parts (Chapter 36 will be up soon) to make it more coherent. Let's see who can guess what happened before 36 is up.

* * *

**Two days ago...**

Dean woke up to a pair of azure eyes towering over him. He smiled at Castiel, watching as a look of relief washed over his face. _What a sight to wake up to_, he thought as Castiel pulled back. Dean sat up letting the bed sheet slide down his body as he did; Castiel's eyes followed the retracting sheet with curiosity. He watched a faint pink color Castiel's marvelous cheekbones, thinking how adorable he was and how much Dean had reverted back while being around him. Reverting back to a sniveling teen was nothing if it meant waking up to kissable lips and blue eyes that could only belong to one man. Castiel.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Dean murmured.

"Morning indeed," Castiel replied, his eyes snapping to Dean's.

"What are you doing?"

"I – I got hungry...?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" Dean asked. "Cuz if you're asking me, well, I'm gonna have to pass on breakfast and have myself a morning kiss instead."

"Ah, yes," Castiel exclaimed softly. He leaned down to Dean, placing a single kiss on his forehead. Dean smirked, grabbing his wrist as Castiel moved away. "Dean?"

"That is not a good morning kiss," he chastised with a smile.

"It isn't?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side. "Then what is?"

"Let me show you." Dean pulled on Castiel's wrist, pulling the older man by the neck with his other hand. He pulled Castiel down so close he could see every line on his face from his sleepy blue eyes to his plush chapped lips. Dean realized that Castiel had chosen him to share himself with. Castiel had picked him - the broken, unstable and workaholic who lived across the street. He had let him into his heart after just a month and a handful of meetings. And here he was, towering over Dean with lust–filled eyes looking at him like there was no one else in the world. "You're beautiful..."

He let out a shaky breath a moment later when Castiel leaned in his lips reaching Dean's jaw, his lips planting small kisses along with his skin. He moaned as a warm tongue traced a circle by his rapidly beating pulse, his teeth grazing the delicate skin. Dean could still remember Castiel's talented tongue on his body, the sounds he wantonly released as the older man pleased him. The memories and Castiel's tongue moving downwards on his body, his hands pulling at his clothes and the sheet that covered Dean, made him hard.

Castiel pulled back, getting on the bed and straddling Dean's hips while unbuttoning his shirt - Dean's shirt, he gladly noted - throwing it behind his shoulder. He was about to unbutton his jeans when Dean, crashing their lips together, pulled him down. A very appreciative moan from Castiel, his tongue tracing Dean's lower lip for entrance, made it all the more hot for Dean. He opened his mouth, allowing Castiel in. Hands pulled at his hair, bringing their mouths closer and tilting Dean's head to the side, deeming the kiss.

They pulled away a moment later, breathless. Castiel was blushing, his cheek pink as he looked at Dean under him. They stared at one another for a moment, chests heaving as they recovered their breaths. Castiel moved first, moving the hands Dean had forgotten about from his hair and cupping his face. He held him there for a long pause, just looking at Dean as if he held the answers to all the worlds' problems. Then his hands slowly moved to his neck, his fingers barely touching Dean's skin. Dean was breathless once more by the time Castiel's hands reached his chest his thumb grazing Dean's nipple.

"Hmm," Dean murmured. "Cas, you are killing me here…"

"I apologize, Dean. Castiel asked, a smile playing on his lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no! But you could speed it up a bit, ya know?"

"Perhaps I should get out of these pants, they are uncomfortably tight," Castiel said as he pulled away, getting off of Dean and standing. He was about to unbutton the pants when Dean sat up in bed, stopping his movements by grabbing his wrist. "Dean?"

"Let me."

Dean, sheet long forgotten, threw his legs over the bed and sat in front of Castiel. He pulled him in, his stomach leveled with Dean's face. He leaned forwards and placing an open mouth kiss on Castiel's stomach. He heard a gasp from overhead, smiling into the kiss. Dean's fingers grazed the skin between Castiel's hips, poised to unbutton his pants. God, the sounds Castiel was making above him, the breathy moans he was releasing, were beautiful. Lewd as they were, they egged Dean on to unbutton Castiel's pants, working the zipper downwards as his kisses worked in tandem with the movement. Just one more inch and he would be able to pull those pesky pants down and have some real-

"Castiel, I'm home!" A muffled voice coming from downstairs stopped Dean's movements. He pulled back, unsure if he'd heard right. Judging by Castiel's reaction, the quick intake of breath, Dean wasn't hearing things. "Cas? Are you here?"

"M-Michael…" Castiel said hoarsely, pulling back to find his shirt.

Dean followed suit, looking around the room to find his clothes. "Michael? Who's Michael?"

"My brother," Castiel replied leaving the room without another word.

Dean watched him leave, a small smile appearing on his face he watched Castiel's hips move from side to side as he walked. The smile disappeared a moment later at the thought of what awaited him downstairs. Meeting the parents was one thing – he could handle that, no problem – but brothers? Hell no. He knew from experience that being an older brother meant protecting a younger brother from the clutches of puppy love and if that meant beating up a few people now and then, well it was all part of the job. The question was: was Dean a puppy love, schoolyard crush or something more?

He asked himself the question as he gathered his clothes. He couldn't expect Castiel to answer it if he himself didn't have an answer. He sat down on the disheveled bed, putting on his shoes but not paying attention to what he was doing. His mind was elsewhere, in a conference with his heart, and could not be disturbed at this time.

Dean briefly wondered when he had become so dramatic before remembering that he had the king of drama as a brother. Gabriel had always been dramatic but insightful. Maybe if he made it out of the Novak house in one piece he could ask Gabriel for advice, hopefully he could avoid any jokes about screwing the neighbor. Plus he really didn't want to get all heart-to-heart with Gabriel, he just wanted simple, no BS advice that would solve everything.

He snorted, finding his own thoughts naïve. Things were never that simple, not for a Winchester.

Dean finished tying his shoes and pursed his lips. He was all ready, one layer less that he had arrived with but ready to walk downstairs and take whatever shit Castiel's brother might throw at him. He took a deep breath, gathering as much courage as he could.

"C'mon! Don't chicken out!" He whispered to himself. "Castiel is downstairs… can't let him think I'm a coward. Gotta be brave and strong and … brave… Damnit!"

* * *

**Present…**

Gabriel stared at Dean, waiting patiently for him to continue the story. For a brainless ape he sure knew how to spin a tale. In the old days, he might have even been considered a messenger of the gods for having a gift such as storytelling. (Gabriel's fault really, he spent too much time in tribal societies telling tales of the heavens and of peoples from across the ocean. Oh, the good old days!)

After a few moments of silence, Gabriel began to wonder what was going on inside Dean's head. Gabriel, unlike most of his brothers and sisters, rarely resorted to mind reading. He valued the idea privacy too much and at least _he_ could put blocks up, unlike humans. So instead of probing Dean's mind for all the juicy details (like hearing about a mole near Castiel's nipple. That been a tad disturbing) he spoke up.

"Is that it? What happened next? You can't just end it there on a damn cliffhanger!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I sat through a flashback and I demand to hear it's ending! Dean –"

"– That's the problem, Gabriel," Dean interrupted softly. "I can't remember what happened next."

"W-What? What do you mean you can't remember?"

Dean looked like he was in pain, his brows knit together and lips bloodshot from biting on them. His knuckles were white, his body tense but looking more like a kicked puppy waiting for the next hit than anything else. Gabriel couldn't help it; he reached out and drew Dean in for a hug. There was little resistance from the man; he seemed to just tip over into Gabriel's shoulder. He kissed the top of Dean's head, telling him wordlessly that he was here for him. He felt surprisingly human, holding a tensed Dean in his arms.

Even with hundreds and thousands of siblings, Gabriel had never been held. When he'd first fallen, he'd seen a woman clutching a small child to her breast, muttering softly into his hair and had been confused as to what that meant exactly. Kali, his ex, used to hug him but there was no love there, only lust. This – holding Dean because he wanted to make him feel better, wanted to show his support – was a true embrace. Even if he didn't really love Dean – liked, maybe, even see him as a brother-in-arms - but not love. Gabriel didn't feel capable of love and yet …

"Tell me what you do remember," Gabriel whispered into Dean's hair. He pulled Dean back, waiting until they were face to face to say, "I want to help, Dean. Let me help you."

The other man nodded once, his eyes falling to his fisted hands. There was a pregnant moment of silence before he spoke. "I went down the stairs. Adam and Castiel were in the middle of the living room, staring at each other. I hid by the stairs but Castiel turned towards me. He called for me so I went… He walked halfway to meet me, a smile on his face and pulled me into an incredible kiss," he chuckled humorlessly, "When he pulled back Michael was behind him. He – He reached out and touched my forehead. Castiel pushed him aside."

Dean stopped, his eyes closed as he tried to remember more details. His eyes moved behind his closed lids, Gabriel could feel the urgency in which Dean was searching through his memories, desperate to know what had happened. The archangel grinded his teeth - what the fuck happened to make Mr. Repressed Emotions turn into an emotional mess?

Dean led out a long sigh that turned into a whimper. He took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what happened next… It's all … It's all blurry and it hurts to remember."

Gabriel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're exhausted physically and mentally. Go rest up for a few more hours. Try and forget what happened. Focus on the good parts, okay?" Dean nodded. Gabriel moved his hand from Dean's shoulder to his face, turning him until he met Gabriel's gaze. "Promise me you'll focus on the good bits and not the bad bits. Promise me."

"I … I promise."

"Good." He removed his hand and stood. Dean followed suit turning to head up the stairs and to his room. Gabriel followed.

Once Dean was tucked into bed, Gabriel might or might not have used his Grace to make Dean sleep dreamlessly. _He didn't need to be reminded of his mistakes,_ the archangel thought as he left the room. _Now… I think I need to speak to my brother._


	36. Show me the truth, Cassie - Part 1

Title: The New Neighbours

Words: 2,450

Rating: K

Warnings: None.

Note: Not beta'd, let me know if there are any huge mistakes. Chapter 36, everyone. I only got one review on Chapter 35, hopefully the change to M didn't scare some of y'll off. Although... it wasn't really M now was it? *thinks* Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Michael was unusually easy to locate and conveniently close. Without a second thought, he took off running - why fly when Michael was only across the street – pounding on the front door until a stone faced Castiel opened it. Gabriel tilted his head, brows narrowing as he took in the change. This wasn't' angel Castiel, this was the 'human' version he'd made and stuffed into Jimmy Novak's body. No, not Gabriel's version, Michael's. No wonder Dean ran off…

"Gabriel, how nice to see you," Not-Castiel said tonelessly. "How can I help you?"

The fuck… he thought putting on a fake smile and answering, "I heard your brother was back home."

"Yes, he arrived a few hours ago."

"Well, I wanna to have a chat with him if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry," Castiel began, "but Adam isn't feeling too well and-"

Sorry about this Cassie, Gabriel thought as he reached out and touched two fingers to Castiel's forehead, rendering the man unconscious. He caught him before he fell to the floor, carrying him to the couch and setting him down. He snapped his fingers, closing the door loud enough to announce his presence. It was only fair to let Michael come up with some plausible bullshit while Gabriel made it up the stairs.

And here I thought we were gonna be a family again. Boy, did you fool me, Michael. I trusted you, brother. I was wrong… again.

Gabriel stopped. Michael was very powerful, far more powerful than he was. It would be a bad idea to just go charging at him without a proper plan. Knowing Michael he probably already thought of every plan imaginable but then again, he hadn't been God's messenger. Gabriel knew a trick or two. He turned to an unconscious Castiel.

"Show me what happened here, Cas," he whispered against the angel's hair, planting a tender kiss. Castiel hadn't deserved this and, even if it took everything Gabriel had, he would make sure Castiel got his happiness. "Show me so I can help you, little brother."

Two fingers on each side of Castiel's face, Gabriel concentrated as he tried to enter Castiel's massive storage unit called his brain. It was massive because, once Gabriel got in, he could feel himself swimming in heavenly air, loosing himself in Castiel's memories. Storage… Castiel had stored many things away, most about Dean. There were a few, Gabriel noted as he 'swam' through the memories, which included him. The archangel smiled asking – no, begging – his brother for a sign.

A door appeared in his line of vision. He took a careful step towards it, shrugging, as he looked it before plunging forward. How bad can going through a door in someone's mind who was currently comatose on a couch in a fake world after being reduced to a husk truly be?

Here goes nothing… show me the truth, baby bro.

* * *

**Two Days Ago**…

Castiel woke up sore and with a smile on his usually emotionless face. For the first time in a long time he felt happy. He turned on his side, his lower back protesting at the movement, to look at a softly snoring Dean. Somehow Castiel had hogged all the sheets, leaving Dean exposed except for a strip of sheet that hid his hips. Castiel was tempted to pull the sheet just a bit and expose Dean completely, flashing back to the sensation he had felt as their bodies rocked against one another creating a friction that made him feel more than anything he had ever felt before. He shook the thought aside, disentangling himself from the sheets and covering Dean before he could do anything sinful to the sleeping man.

He sat up in bed, looking around his messy room to locate his discarded clothing. Everything had happened extremely fast and yet Dean had been gentle, patient and loving with Castiel's inexperience. It had all been a rather… nice and enjoyable process, lovemaking. Something he wouldn't mind continuing in real life with Dean. He had been far more accepting to the idea of coitus than Castiel had imagined. Perhaps if he had been this forward before, they wouldn't be in this situation at the moment, and they would be happy together. But it was too late now for past regrets. This was one of Gabriel's plans that Castiel quickly fond himself liking. If it got he and Dean together, something he had wanted for such a long time, why fight it?

After locating his pants he slipped them on and ran a hand through his hair. His shirt was lost to him instead he grabbed Dean's plaid one. As expected the shirt was too large for his frame, but then again it was too big for Dean's as well and yet the hunter continued to wear it. It smelled like Dean, he noticed before shaking his head. Of course it smells like him, it's Dean's shirt. He looked back at the sleeping hunter, now turned on his stomach with the covers once more only covering a sliver of his sculptured body. His eyes traced lines on his back, his sharp shoulder blades riddled with scars, the dip of his spine, the curve of his ass, and his defined legs.

Castiel approached Dean, eyes on the scars. He knew Dean, the real Dean, had scars like this. He had made Dean from scratch, building him from nothing and he remembered every inch of the man's body, every single scar and freckle. But in this world, in this place, Dean was not a hunter and thus the scars were out of place. Castiel's hand hovered over the scars, wanting to touch. He refrained, however, retracting his hand and turning away before he lost his willpower and gave in. He could still feel the touch of Dean's hands on his body, the feel of his hands on Castiel's thighs as he entered him. That was enough to drive him mad for at least a few centuries.

He turned to the digital clock on the bedside table. 7:15 A.M it blared in bright blue letters. Odd, he thought, it was 7 when Dean arrived. How could only 15 minutes have passed? He looked around the room. His eyes didn't linger, instead glued themselves to his own body as his stomach growled. He was hungry, how human. Still, he missed the feeling another notch in his infinite list of human traits he missed dearly. He had to feed himself somehow; his Grace was too depleted to just make the food appear. If he didn't he would have to risk the possibility of taking a backseat to his imposter again. He could not – would not – do that Dean.

In a way, this place was liberating. He knew, once things worked themselves in the design Gabriel and Michael wished them to work, all of this would be but a dream to the hunter currently laying naked on his bed, snoring softly. Castiel could do anything he wouldn't normally do, say what he would generally keep to himself and touch Dean the way he had always wanted to. Dean would remember nothing but slivers of a dream, flashes of the impossible that Castiel knew Dean would ignore as part of his subconscious. Humans did that; ignore what was right under their noses for as long as they could.

His stomach complained loudly, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts. He looked at Dean for a moment longer and then left the room heading to the kitchen to prepare some 'grub' as Dean called it.

* * *

Gabriel paced in Castiel's small kitchen, lollipop sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he waited for someone, anyone, to come down from their post-sex slumber and just talk to him. He didn't want to go upstairs and – cringe – walk in on two naked, sweaty men going at it like rabid dogs, especially if one of those men was as powerful as Castiel. Clearly they had underestimated the shy, awkward, compassionate angel. Now Gabriel understood why some of his brothers and sisters called Castiel a Hammer. His visage showed nothing but a calm demeanour, which hid the intense, wrathful killer that had earned him that nickname. The only person to have ever slipped past that and into the compassionate, kind, loving part of the angel (which everyone was sure angels did not have, but Gabriel knew better) was Dean Winchester.

And now that they had had a damn good shag, it was time for a confrontation and explanation. The big bitch fight. A face-to-face. Archangel versus the Hammer. Mano-a-mano. Bear versus human. Comet versus dinosaurs. Al Gore versus-

"Gabriel."

The archangel turned - he did not let out a high-pitched yelp out of surprise, nope - as Castiel walked into the kitchen. Gabriel pursed his lips. Point one goes to you, little bro. He snapped his finger, the lollipop disappearing from his lips, and hoisted himself onto the counter careful not to bang his head against the cabinets. "Hello, Castiel. Long time no talk." Gabriel tried he really really tried to supress his laughter as Castiel walked passed him, wincing slightly and reaching behind him to rub his back. So… Dean topped. Interesting. "You know… I could get rid of that pain for you. All you gotta do is ask."

"And what do I tell Dean once he wakes about my miraculous recovery after our strenuous activities?" Castiel questioned shaking his head as he reached the coffee machine. "I rather remain as I am. Thank you for the thought, however.

Thank you? Your human side is showing, Cassie. "Whatever you say, bro," Gabriel replied. "Just trying to be helpful."

"How is being stuck here," Castiel snapped as he turned around and faced Gabriel, "helpful? How is having my Grace restricted and being trapped in my own body being helpful? What is the purpose of this?"

"Well," Gabriel began, "See I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you that. Maybe you should wait for Michael to come home tonight. I'm only here as an… advisor, shall we say? My advice to you is: enjoy yourself." Gabriel leaned into Castiel, whispering, "You're free to do as you wish here. Dean cares about you here, because he cares about you out there. This place merely removed both of your inhibitions a bit." He leaned back, walking back towards the living room. Castiel followed. "If it doesn't work out… oh, well! Just another wet dream for Dean-o."

Castiel contemplated this for a moment, his eyes trailing over to the stairs that led up to his room. He nodded his head once. "Fine."

"Now that's my boy!" Gabriel pumped his fists in the air, earning a brow creasing from Castiel. With a snap of his fingers, a lollipop appeared in his hand. He popped it into his mouth, sucking on the candy for a moment. "You might want to," he pointed towards the stairs with the lollipop; "go up there before Dean gets too fidgety and chokes on his own tongue or something."

* * *

Castiel watched as Gabriel disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Irritated and concerned, he rushed up the stairs and into his room where Dean was sleeping. Dean was mumbling in his sleep, his mouth moving desperately as he spoke. Castiel couldn't make out the words he was saying but, from the way Dean moved around on the bed, hands flailing and body tense, he knew it wasn't good. Before he could even think, he pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead hoping that he still had enough Grace to ease the man's mind.

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, watching as Dean relaxes, letting out a soft sigh before going completely still, only his chest rising and falling. Castiel stayed by Dean's side, watching him tracing the lines of his face with him eyes, memorizing every dip and curve and freckle on the man's face. The last time he's counted, Dean had had 134 freckles splattered about his cheeks and nose. He took up that count again.

He was just on 156 when Dean's eyes began to move from behind his closed lids. Castiel blinked, he should be asleep still. It had only been ten minutes since he'd touched his fingers against Dean's forehead to make him sleep dreamlessly. He couldn't possibly-

"Good morning, gorgeous," Dean said as he sat up in bed. Castiel moved away, blushing at having been caught at staring. He looked away, his eyes drawn to the sheet that moved downwards on Dean's body as he sat up.

"Morning indeed," he managed to reply, his eyes snapping to Dean's in a vain effort to make the blush he felt go away.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, head tilted to the side in what Castiel recognised as the 'I'm confused and need assistance to understand your bullshit' look as Dean called it once. It took Castiel by surprised.

"I - I got hungry…?" he finally said biting his lower lip, hoping Dean took his word for it. He obviously didn't because a moment later he made a passing remark about a kiss. Castiel, immediately alert, complied. "Ah yes." He leaned down a placed a single kiss on Dean's forehead like he'd seen Mary, Dean's mother; do in one of the human's dream. He meant it to be comforting, loving and appreciative but that was obviously not how Dean took it going by the way he smirked. "Dean?"

"That is not a good morning kiss," Dean chastised. Castiel blinked and asked what a 'good morning kiss' was. Dean grabbed his wrist, pulling him down by the neck with his other hand and crashed their lips together.

Castiel had never felt so needed in his long existence. The way their lips moved, so in sync and soft against one another was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Every kiss with Dean was like a new experience; every touch was like his body was becoming alive after being dormant for a long time. When they parted, Castiel tried to follow Dean's lips as they moved away and almost missed him whispering hoarsely, "You're beautiful."

That was enough to give Castiel the courage to lean back down and kiss Dean, his lips ghosting over his lips and seeking refuge in his pale neck right by his rapidly beating pulse. He swiped his warm tongue over the throbbing point, making a circle around it and feeling Dean pull him on top of him, settling himself between Castiel's legs.


End file.
